


Dirty talking

by babyg0d



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Online Dating, Sexting, famous 5sos, just a happy ending cringey fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyg0d/pseuds/babyg0d
Summary: Quando tu e il tuo compagno di band vi ritrovate nello stesso posto ma non sapete di esserci entrambi.ODove Michael e Luke scaricano l'uno all'insaputa dell'altro un app per incontri gay e iniziano a chattare senza sapere con chi stanno parlando.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una fanfiction pubblicata precedentemente su Wattpad. L’ho iniziata nel 2016 e l’ho finita il mese scorso. Non sono una brava scrittrice quindi non è la cosa migliore al mondo però va bene così, spero vi piaccia!

(La storia sarà POV Luke.  
Michael ha 20 anni e Luke 19)

Ero disteso sul divanetto del tour bus, finalmente stavamo tornando a casa per un po' di meritato riposo dopo tantissime tappe intorno al mondo, ero fermo a giocare col cellulare quando una strana pubblicità mi apparve tra gli annunci. Partiamo dal presupposto che sono gay, fino al midollo, e che non è molta la frequenza con cui io vado a letto con qualcuno, così quando quel "Grindr" mi apparve davanti agli occhi ne fui catturato.  
Dire che ho scaricato l'applicazione in meno di tre secondi sarebbe un eufemismo.  
Dopo essermi iscritto sotto il nome di "ldaddyh", ed essermi nascosto dai miei compagni che erano soliti guardarmi il cellulare, iniziai a navigare sul sito, cercando di capire come funzionasse.  
Dopo svariate ricerche trovai un profilo che mi attiro molto, sorrisi malizioso tra me e me e gli mandai un messaggio.


	2. Nuove Conoscenze

'ldaddyh e bbyboyg hanno stretto amicizia'

ldaddyh: Ciao bellezza ;) x

bbyboyg: Ciao daddy.

ldaddyh: Grazie mille

bbyboyg: Per?

ldaddyh: La tua foto profilo ha aiutato la mia mano ieri sera quando ero solo

bbyboyg: Oh grazie mille daddy, sono felice che ti piacciano le mie mutandine.

ldaddyh: Se fosse solo quello bambolina, è il contenuto che mi ha fatto eccitare

bbyboyg: Beh, se ti può far stare bene anche io ho fatto molti pensieri poco casti riguardo alla tua foto profilo.  
bbyboyg: Quei boxer sono davvero stretti o è così grosso?

ldaddyh: Dovresti venire a vederlo tu stesso ;)

bbyboyg: Oh daddy, mi piacerebbe ma è ancora troppo presto, non so nulla di te e non mi concedo come una puttana.

ldaddyh: Sei difficile, sarà davvero complicato ed interessante conquistarti

bbyboyg: Sarà anche difficile portarmi a letto, so che è l'unica cosa che vuoi.

ldaddyh: Credo proprio che il mio cazzo sia l'unica cosa che tu vuoi, altrimenti non mi avresti accettato

bbyboyg: Hai fatto centro.

ldaddyh: Io faccio sempre centro bellezza ;))

bbyboyg: Fai sempre battute del genere?

ldaddyh: Si, ti dà fastidio?

bbyboyg: Non ancora.

ldaddyh: Cambiando argomento. Sono a casa da solo e sono appena tornato da un lungo e faticoso viaggio, che ne dici se aiuti il tuo daddy a rilassarsi?

bbyboyg: Adesso sei il mio daddy?

ldaddyh: E tu il mio babyboy  
ldaddyh: Solo il mio.

bbyboyg: Solo il tuo daddy.

***

ldaddyh: Grazie per quella foto babyboy, il mio amico lì in basso ha gradito, dovresti farmi vedere più spesso come sei carino con quelle mutandine di pizzo. Sono adorabili

bbyboyg: Daddy così mi fai arrossire. Ne ho di tanti tipi, ti piacerebbe vederne ancora?

ldaddyh: Certo che sì. Non credo che riuscirò mai ad averne abbastanza del tuo meraviglioso fondoschiena

bbyboyg: Allora ogni volta che ne compro un paio nuovo te lo faccio vedere anche a te.

ldaddyh: Quindi spesso vai a comprare queste cose? E ci vai da solo?

bbyboyg: Si :(  
Però aspettavo da tanto qualcuno a cui mostrarle.

ldaddyh: Beh, adesso c'è qualcuno. Però sia chiaro, non voglio che qualcun altro metta gli occhi o le mani su di te

bbyboyg: Ai tuoi ordini daddy, non voglio farti arrabbiare e ricevere una punizione.

ldaddyh: Bravo bambino

bbyboyg: Però oggi..

ldaddyh: Oggi cosa babyboy?

bbyboyg: Oggi un altro ragazzo mi ha mandato una sua foto qua e mi sono eccitato.

ldaddyh: Mettiti subito a quattro piedi sul letto.

bbyboyg: Ma daddy..

ldaddyh: Niente ma, ho detto a quattro piedi.

bbyboyg: L'ho fatto, e adesso? Verrai a punirmi?

ldaddyh: Adesso datti dieci sculacciate e che siano forti, poi mandami il video mentre gemi.

bbyboyg: Ai tuoi ordini.

ldaddyh: Io sto aspettando.

bbyboyg: *video allegato* Tieni daddy, perdonami per essere stato un cattivo bambino. La prossima volta prometto che non guarderò nessuna foto e se avrò voglia verrò a chiedere a te.

ldaddyh: Così si ragiona babyboy.  
ldaddyh: Dio piccolo, la tua voce è davvero sexy, mi sembra così familiare e adesso ho decisamente un'erezione

bbyboyg: Adesso mi piacerebbe essere con te. Mi metterei sulle tue gambe e inizierei a strusciare il bacino contro di te. Daddy ti sentirei davvero duro vero?

ldaddyh: Continua piccolo, non ti fermare

bbyboyg: Sarebbero le parole che ti sentirei dire sai? Mi chiederesti di non fermarmi e così io accelererei la velocità, spingendomi con più forza, finché non decidi di sbattermi contro al letto come una puttana merita.

ldaddyh: Non avevi detto di non essere una puttana?

bbyboyg: Lo sono solo per te daddy.

ldaddyh: Continua

bbyboyg: Dopo che mi hai scopato come si deve ti fermi perché vuoi venire sul mio viso e allora ti accontenterei. Userei le mie mani così velocemente finché non impazzisci e ti lasci andare, urlando il mio nome.

ldaddyh: Credo di averlo fatto veramente, cazzo. Ho sporcato tutto il cellulare

bbyboyg: Invece io ho sporcato la felpa del mio amico, diamine.

ldaddyh: È sexy?

bbyboyg: Da morire, ho una cotta per lui ma non mi calcola, credo sia anche etero.

ldaddyh: Bene, da oggi il mio scopo è darti piacere e farti dimenticare di quello.

bbyboyg: Va bene daddy, sei il migliore.

ldaddyh: Solo per il mio babyboy.


	3. Time zones

ldaddyh: Buonasera babyboy  
bbyboyg: In realtà é buongiorno daddy.  
ldaddyh: Ah quindi è mattina anche da te!  
bbyboyg: Ciò vuol dire che vivi anche tu in Australia?  
ldaddyh: Si oddio!  
bbyboyg: Non invocare Dio, aspetta che ci sia io in ginocchio davanti a te per farlo.  
ldaddyh: Piccolo mi sono appena svegliato, non farmelo venire duro..  
bbyboyg: Scusa daddy! Comunque, di che città sei?  
ldaddyh: Sydney tu?  
bbyboyg: Chissà se ti ho mai visto passare per strada.  
ldaddyh: Tesoro non puoi dirmi questo, così verrò a cercarti in ogni angolo della città per prendermi il tuo culo  
bbyboyg: Daddy voglioso eh.  
Comunque, mi sto annoiando e ancora non sono abbastanza sveglio per mandarti foto quindi conosciamoci.  
ldaddyh: Dimmi il tuo nome allora  
bbyboyg: No daddy, niente nomi.  
ldaddyh: Ma non voglio chiamarti sempre babyboy, se poi dobbiamo fare un discorso serio?  
bbyboyg: Spero di non dover mai arrivare ai discorsi seri. Comunque inventiamoci dei nomi oppure prendiamo una coppia famosa e ci chiamiamo in quel modo.  
ldaddyh: Io propongo i Larry  
bbyboyg: No, loro sono i miei genitori, non vanno bene.  
ldaddyh: Sai che conosco una fonte certa che li ha visti pomiciare nel backstage?  
bbyboyg: Anche io conosco quella fonte certa guarda.  
Comunque optiamo per un'altra coppia. Che ne dici se la prendiamo dai 5 seconds of summer?  
ldaddyh: Ti piacciono?  
bbyboyg: Luke è il mio sogno erotico.  
ldaddyh: Io lo immagino con Michael sotto le coperte, deve essere un leone quel rosso.  
E poi si sa, rosso di capelli...;)  
bbyboyg: Anche io ho i capelli rossi..  
bbyboyg: Comunque  
bbyboyg: Secondo te chi sta sopra?  
ldaddyh: Luke, definitivamente  
bbyboyg: Concordo.  
bbyboyg: E se fossimo Michael e Luke? Tipo tu chiami me Michael e io chiamo te Luke?  
ldaddyh: Mh, ci sto!  
ldaddyh: Quindi Michael, quanti anni hai?  
bbyboyg: 20, tu Luke?  
ldaddyh: Io 19...wow..  
bbyboyg: Oh...mi eccitano i ragazzi più piccoli ma 'dominanti', scommetto anche che sei altissimo.  
ldaddyh: 1.90, tu?  
bbyboyg: Io 1.70..sei gigante oddio..  
ldaddyh: Meglio, é più eccitante  
bbyboyg: Ti ho detto che per ora non sono nella fase porno della mia giornata!  
ldaddyh: Antipatico e poi anche tu hai detto quella cosa che i ragazzi più piccoli ti eccitano!  
bbyboyg: Ti scordi le foto del mio sedere.  
ldaddyh: Sei la mia vita  
bbyboyg: Leccaculo.  
ldaddyh: So fare anche quello ;)  
bbyboyg: Lucifero basta!  
ldaddyh: Perdonamiii  
bbyboyg: Solo perché mi piaci come daddy.  
ldaddyh: Che bella rivelazione mh  
ldaddyh: Da che parte di Sydney vivi?  
bbyboyg: Non esagerare, potresti essere un vecchio maniaco sessuale.  
ldaddyh: *video allegato* Sei ancora sicuro che io sia un vecchio maniaco sessuale?  
bbyboyg: Cazzo daddy, ti avevo detto che ancora non ero sveglio ma diamine se lo vorrei in bocca..  
ldaddyh: Mi piacerebbe vedere com'è fatta  
bbyboyg: Non posso daddy, non posso farti vedere nulla che vada dal mio basso ventre in su.  
ldaddyh: Perché?  
bbyboyg: Per motivi che non posso dirti e perché sono orribile.  
ldaddyh: Ripeti ancora una volta una cazzata del genere e ti giuro che vengo a casa tua e ti do un maledettissimo schiaffo sulla faccia.  
bbyboyg: Ma è vero..Luke non mi hai mai visto, sono orribile. Solo mia mamma mi dice che sono bello, le altre persone che me lo dicono so che lo fanno per dovere e non perché lo pensano davvero.  
ldaddyh: Secondo me sei soltanto uno stupido a pensare questo, secondo me sei perfetto dentro e fuori, e non voglio sentire altro.  
bbyboyg: Daddy..io davvero, non lo credo. Ceh, ho passato la mia vita a sentirmi dire 'Michael sei brutto', 'Michael sei grasso'. Ho iniziato a crederci e anche se ora sono così tante le persone che mi dicono il contrario che davvero, non riesco a credergli...  
ldaddyh: Mikey, secondo me sei perfetto. Io non cambio idea su questo.  
E poi da quello che ho visto non sei tanto male, il tuo fondoschiena è una favola ;)  
bbyboyg: Daddy! Sempre a dirmi porcate stai!  
ldaddyh: Oh piccolo, ancora non hai visto niente  
bbyboyg: In realtà di te ho visto molto di più di quanto credi.  
ldaddyh: È mezzo giorno passato. La tua fase di 'sono appena sveglio' è passata?  
bbyboyg: *immagine allegata* Tieni daddy, queste le ho messe durante il compleanno del mio amico sexy nella speranza che scartasse me. ):   
ldaddyh: Oh cazzo bambolina, non dovevi dirmelo. Adesso ti spetta una punizione bella e buona.  
bbyboyg: Dio si daddy, ti prego puniscimi.  
ldaddyh: Oh credimi che la mia punizione ti piacerà.  
bbyboyg: Cosa intendi daddy?..  
ldaddyh: Hai un vibratore vero?  
bbyboyg: Si..perché?  
ldaddyh: Mettilo al massimo, indossalo, vestiti e vai a comprare delle mutandine nuove da farmi vedere e sia chiaro che quando sei nel camerino a provarle voglio la foto perché così mi assicuro che stai eseguendo.  
bbyboyg: Dio santo daddy..lo farò subito.  
ldaddyh: Benissimo babyboy, adesso vado che mi vedo con un mio amico. Aspetto la tua foto.

***

bbyboyg: *immagine allegata* Ecco daddy, sono anche venuto nei boxer mentre arrivavo al negozio, è stato fantastico, ti prego punisci ancora una volta così..


	4. Make love to me

[12:34 pm]  
bbyboyg: Ciao daddy!  
[8:50 pm]  
ldaddyh: Ciao bambolina  
bbyboyg: Seriamente? Arrivi così facilmente dopo così tante ore? Senza dire nulla?  
ldaddyh: Scusami piccolo..ero fuori con il mio amico e semplicemente mi ha impedito di prendere il telefono. Scusami davvero, ti prego..  
bbyboyg: Non so se riuscirò a perdonarti. Sono rimasto come un coglione a fissare il telefono aspettando te, Dio. Mi sento un cretino.  
ldaddyh: Dimmi se posso fare qualcosa per farmi perdonare  
bbyboyg: Dovresti venire qua e fare l'amore con me.  
ldaddyh: Piccolo, l'amore?  
bbyboyg: Si..oggi mi sono sentito maledettamente solo. Vorrei qualcuno che mi ami. Cazzo Luke vorrei qualcuno che venga portarmi i fiori sotto casa, che scali la finestra quando sono incazzato e non voglio aprirgli la porta. Voglio un fottuto amore da favola ma faccio schifo a tutti. Nessuno mi amerà mai.  
ldaddyh: Ehi principe, calmati. Mai dire mai, ok? Se potessi correrei adesso da te. Salirei dalla finestra con un mazzo di rose in mano è arrivato lì mi inginocchierei per chiederti se vuoi fare l'amore con me.  
bbyboyg: Ma daddy, come fai a salire con le rose in mano?  
ldaddyh: Oh andiamo bambolina! Fammi finire!  
bbyboyg: OKOK, scusa daddy.  
ldaddyh: Bene, dicevo. Una volta che tu mi dici di sì io ti prendo in braccio come una sposina e ti metto sul letto. Ti inizio a baciare finché non mi preghi di prenderti, di far sì che tu mi appartenga. Ovviamente come faccio a dire di no? Quindi semplicemente ti spoglio con dolcezza, lasciandoti qualche succhiotto qua e là. Tu sarai un piccolo gattino che geme perennemente. Dio saresti così eccitante e dolce allo stesso momento. Morirei per te.  
Dopo averti spogliato tutto starei lì ad ammirarti perché nonostante tu credi di avere difetti io voglio farti capire che sei perfetto.  
Una volta che ti ho preparato per bene ti prendo dai fianchi e dolcemente inizio a spingermi dentro di te, ti accarezzo e ti sussurro parole dolci mentre tu gemi il mio nome. Così finché non ti sentirai amato. E continuerò a darti il mio amore, finché vorrai.  
bbyboyg: Daddy, sono in lacrime. Quanto diamine vorrei che tu adesso fossi qua.  
ldaddyh: Anche io lo vorrei babyboy, anche io.


	5. Ride it like one of my bitches

ldaddyh: YEAH I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU ALL NIGHT, THAT SOMETHING IN YOUR EYES, SO CMON CMON AND DANCE WITH ME BABEEEEEEEEEEEE  
bbyboyg: Perché mi stai urlando una canzone dei One Direction?..  
ldaddyh: Perché ho voglia di scoparti!!  
bbyboyg: Wow che novità, e congratulazioni per le maniere signorino.  
ldaddyh: Oh non fare lo schizzinoso adesso, se io ora ti bloccassi a novanta sul tavolo della mia cucina non ti lamenteresti delle mie "maniere"  
ldaddyh: Poi quando inizieranno le sculacciate con la mia cintura altro che 'che novità', mi pregherai di fotterti a sangue, o sbaglio?  
ldaddyh: Non rispondi più mister 'congratulazioni per le maniere'?  
bbyboyg: Vaffanculo.  
ldaddyh: AAAW, il mio bimbo si è eccitato e adesso sta preparando tutte le cose per usare uno dei suoi bei dildi?  
bbyboyg: Ma come cazzo fai?..  
ldaddyh: Vedi, io quando mi dici le cose me le ricordo, soprattutto quando mi spieghi dettagliatamente il tuo rituale prima di pensare un poco a te stesso  
bbyboyg: Bene, allora dimmi secondo te ora a che punto sono.  
ldaddyh: Calcolando il tempo in cui stai rispondendo, adesso hai già lubrificato quel dildo e ci sei seduto davanti tutto nudo  
bbyboyg: Beh, sei in ritardo, già lo sto mettendo sotto di me.  
ldaddyh: Descrivimi come ti senti piccolo  
bbyboyg: Oh daddy, è bellissimo. Ho preso il più grosso che avevo, spero sia della tua stessa taglia perché è una sensazione meravigliosa.  
bbyboyg: Dimmi cosa fare, come muovermi.  
ldaddyh: Io amo quella posizione dove la persona che mi sto facendo è di spalle, piegata in avanti e si lascia scopare da me. Dato che non c'è nessuno che si muove sotto di te (purtroppo per me) devi cavalcarlo. Quindi gambe ben aperte, mani poggiate sul letto e muovi quel bel culetto

[20 minutes later]

bbyboyg: Daddy non sono mai venuto così in vita mia, cazzo. L'orgasmo migliore che abbia mai avuto!  
ldaddyh: Aspetta che ci sia io con te, ti farò avete tutti gli orgasmi migliori della tua vita. Spero anche gli unici, non voglio dividerti con nessuno.  
bbyboyg: È un modo per dirmi che ti piaccio e che vuoi stare con me per sempre?  
ldaddyh: Si.  
bbyboyg: Mh, credo proprio che di starci, totalmente.


	6. Three months

ldaddyh: Oggi è un giorno importante  
bbyboyg: Mi dai il culo?  
ldaddyh: Cosa?...no..  
bbyboyg: 😔😔  
bbyboyg: E allora che giorno è?  
ldaddyh: Oggi sono tre mesi principe, tre mesi fa ti scrissi e tre mesi fa ho perso la testa per te  
bbyboyg: Oh, amore..  
ldaddyh: Sono pazzo di te bimbo. Ogni volta che ti penso il mio cervello va in pappa e ogni singolo muscolo mi formicola perché ho voglia di toccarti, di assaporarti, di viverti.  
bbyboyg: Lukey, amore mio, così mi farai piangere..  
Anche tu sei davvero speciale, quando parlo con te dimentico il resto e mi rendi così felice.  
ldaddyh: Voglio incontrarti, ma non possiamo, questo mi fa stare male  
bbyboyg: Anche io voglio ma la mia situazione è analoga alla tua, non possiamo incontrarci perché io non posso permettere che tu mi veda  
ldaddyh: Cazzo ti voglio sotto di me. Voglio spingermi nel tuo corpo con forza finché non siamo entrambi sazi l'uno dell'altro  
bbyboyg: Quasi odio la mia vita, vorrei essere un fottuto ragazzo normale per poter avere una fottuta relazione con il ragazzo di cui mi sto fottutamente innamorando.  
[messaggio non inviato]  
bbyboyg: Ti capisco perché è così frustrante...ma se ci pensiamo peggioriamo tutto amore mio.  
ldaddyh: Hai ragione, devo pensare a godermi il tuo bellissimo corpo e a vivere questi piccoli attimi preziosi  
bbyboyg: Bravo daddy!   
ldaddyh: Anche io qualche volta lo sono principe ;-)  
bbyboyg: Cosa diamine è quello schifo..  
ldaddyh: Cosa? :-)  
bbyboyg: Perché c'è quello in mezzo alla faccina?  
ldaddyh: Cosa? Non ti piace il naso?  
bbyboyg: No fa decisamente schifo, come te.   
ldaddyh: Oh piccolo non lo diresti se tu adesso fossi qui con me  
bbyboyg: Perché mai?  
ldaddyh: Sono appena tornato dalla palestra, immagina il mio stato, so quanto ti possa eccitare un ragazzo sudato principino  
bbyboyg: Cazzo. Ti prego, cazzo, mandami una foto daddy.  
ldaddyh: *immagine allegata* Ecco a te mio dolce gattino. Ora merito la ricompensa, no?  
bbyboyg: *video allegato* Tieni daddy, non ho potuto fare a meno di usare le mie ditine dentro di me..sei così grosso e con il sudore è tutta un'altra cosa..  
ldaddyh: Oh Dio piccolo, questa cosa è decisamente eccitante. Vorrei vederti dal vivo, adesso  
bbyboyg: Ti prometto che un giorno accadrà e poi non ti lascerò mai più andare.  
ldaddyh: A qualsiasi costo  
bbyboyg: Basta che tu sia bravo a mantenere i segreti.  
ldaddyh: Perché piccolo mio?  
bbyboyg: Lo capirai amore, ti chiedo solo di essere paziente, ti supplico.  
ldaddyh: Per te prenderei anche la luna piccolo  
bbyboyg: E per te io combatterei mille guerre.  
ldaddyh: Ti ho appena mandato la foto del mio cazzo e tu un video dove ti metti le dita dentro  
bbyboyg: Vaffanculo, hai rovinato il momento dolce.  
ldaddyh: Non ricordavo fossi un tipo così sentimentale  
ldaddyh: E invece lo sono!  
ldaddyh: Tanto mi ami  
bbyboyg: Impegnati ancora un poco e vedi che lo farò.   
ldaddyh: Mh, farò di tutto pur di avere il tuo cuore  
bbyboyg: Oh, quello ce l'hai già da un poco.  
ldaddyh: Fottutamente auguri per i nostri tre mesi, sei l'amore della mia vita ragazzo


	7. It's now or never

Da: breadstick  
Ashton devi venire subito a casa mia

Da: il daddy di Calum  
Sto arrivando! Che succede?  
Ti piace il nome che ho messo nel tuo cellulare??

Da: breadstick  
Ti aspetto, sbrigati. Ti spiego tutto quando sei qua ma fai in fretta.  
Il tuo nome lo sto cambiando proprio adesso, sei pessimo amico

Da: batterista della mia band  
Mi fai preoccupare Luke..sto salendo in macchina, ti vengo a salvare io!  
Va bene)): basta che non hai messo di nuovo 'batterista della mia band'

Da: breadstick  
Tu mi tieni salvato come 'breadstick', quindi che vuoi!

Da: batterista della mia band  
Senti, io sono grande e posso fare quello che voglio! Tu ancora sei piccolo, quindi non ti lamentare e vieni ad aprire la porta o me ne vado!

***

Erano passati esattamente tre mesi da quando scrissi per la prima volta a quel ragazzo. Quel piccolo gattino che mi mandava su di giri con ogni singola parola si era impossessato della mia mente 24 ore su 24. Stavo iniziando a dimenticare Michael, il che era davvero positivo perché sinceramente avere una cotta per il proprio compagno di band etero non faceva proprio al caso mio. In fin dei conti sia Ashton che Calum avevano fatto il coming out con noi, quindi perché mai lui si sarebbe dovuto tenere nascosto? Certo, era un po' ipocrita da parte mia dato che io sono stato il primo a tenere la bocca chiusa quando successe il fatto, ma vedere Michael sorridere semplicemente e abbracciare i nostri amici mi aveva fatto perdere ogni singola speranza che avevo costruito in quegli anni dove ci eravamo scambiati abbracci e coccole nei nostri letti ogni qual volta ci fosse possibile.  
Però, quando quel raggio di sole del mio babyboy era entrato nella mia vita, Michael era svanito – o così mi costringevo a pensare – per far prendere il posto a quella bellezza a cui ancora non potevo associare un volto sfortunatamente.  
Quel giorno però successe qualcosa di molto strano che mi aveva lasciato perplesso e mi aveva costretto a scrivere al mio migliore amico, Ashton, che mi dava sempre i migliori consigli e di cui sapevo di potermi fidare ciecamente.

Quando ricevetti il suo messaggio, scesi le scale di casa con calma, sospirando ogni due per tre e decidendo di non dare troppo peso alla cosa anche se avrei voluto mille e mille risposte. Una volta fatto entrare il mio amico un lungo sospiro mi sfuggì dalle labbra e lo feci accomodare sul divano con me.

"Allora Luke, raccontami cosa ti turba tanto da farti uscire dal tuo guscio asociale e chiedere un consiglio a me" roteai gli alle sue parole e mi chiesi ancora perché continuavo a parlare con lui e non con Calum.

"Ho un gravissimo problema Ashton e in mezzo c'è Michael quindi ti prego, sii serio per una volta nella tua vita".

"Scusami amico, non pensavo fosse così grave, raccontami tutto".

In quel momento mi ritrovai ad arrossire, avrei dovuto raccontare ad Ashton di Grindr e la cosa mi imbarazzava troppo dato che avevo la fama del ragazzo sempre chiuso in sé stesso e che parlava solo per rendere felici le fan.

"Quando eravamo sul tour bus, di ritorno verso casa, mi annoiavo e siccome mi avevate lasciato solo avevo deciso di riempire il mio tempo. Ho scaricato quest'app, Grindr, che consiste in chat per lo più hot tra ragazzi gay. Girando per trovare qualcuno con cui chiacchierare ho beccato il profilo di questo ragazzo. Non c'era una sua foto ma solo quella del suo meraviglioso fondoschiena che troneggiava su tutte.  
Gli ho subito mandato la richiesta e un messaggio, abbiamo iniziato a parlare e ci siamo scambiati foto..sai, del tipo quelle che becco sempre quando tu e Calum fate sexting credendo che nessuno legga le conversazioni" vidi Ashton muoversi imbarazzato sulla pelle del mio divano. Ridacchiai tra me e me per poi tornare al mio racconto, sorpreso dal fatto che il mio amico pieno sempre di parole da dire adesso fosse in assoluto silenzio.

"Comunque abbiamo iniziato a mandarci sempre più spesso foto e video, Dio Ash non immagini neanche quante seghe mi sono fatto davanti a quelle foto, quanti sogni erotici e quante v-.."

"Luke mi fa schifo il solo pensiero di te con la mano nei pantaloni quindi passa avanti o me ne vado senza ascoltarti".

Sapevo non l'avrebbe mai fatto ma stetti alle sue parole e tornai a raccontare la mia storia, ormai ogni traccia di imbarazzo svanita.

"Bene, qui arriviamo al punto dove le cose si complicano. Grazie a questo ragazzo ho dimenticato il mio Michael, non totalmente ma già non ho più la testa piena del nostro amore impossibile. Il problema è che tutto fino a ieri notte andava alla perfezione. Ero andato a letto dopo un bellissimo video del mio bimbo ma poi durante il mio sonno ho iniziato a sognare cose davvero strane. Ashton, ho sognato di farmi questo ragazzo, il che non è una cosa strana perché lo sogno spessissimo, solo che questa volta riuscivo a vedere la sua faccia. E sai chi era? Michael Clifford che si dimenava e ripeteva il mio nome in continuazione!" Sollevai le mani per enfatizzare il mio discorso è poi sbuffai sonoramente, continuando ciò che stavo dicendo "Io non so che diavolo fare, voglio incontrare questo ragazzo e magari farlo diventare pure il mio fidanzato ma Ash è così difficile perché ho sempre Michael in testa. Non riuscirò mai a levarmelo finché non provo a fare qualcosa, mi viene quasi da piangere" portai le mani a coprirmi il viso, disperato. Vidi il mio amico leggermente perplesso prendere un respiro profondo.

"Luke tu devi incontrarlo, devi uscirci almeno una volta e capire cosa provi per questo ragazzo e cosa lui provi per te, è l'unica"

"Si Ash lo so, ma ti devo ricordare chi siamo? Se questo ragazzo dovesse venire a sapere della mia identità e poi lo userà contro di me? Non sono sicuro di nulla, cazzo. Ha foto compromettenti, non posso rischiare così tanto!"

"Lo so ma hai poche alternative. O fai così oppure prendi Michael e ti dichiari vedendo dove va a finire la cosa. Alla fine siete grandissimi amici, so che se non dovessi piacergli non rovineresti completamente nulla"

Mi fermai a pensare alle sue parole e mi morsi il labbro con forza, passai le mani sugli occhi e poi annuì. Dovevo provare a dichiararmi a Michael.

"Si amico, hai proprio ragione, non ho altra scelta, con Mickey non rischierò nulla"

Ashton mi guardò con un sorriso e mi diede una pacca sulla spalla. Prese il cellulare che era stato lasciato lì accanto a me e me lo poggiò sulle mani.

"Scrivigli ora, così strappi il cerotto subito e sono sicuro che tu lo faccia!" Rise dopo le sue stesse parole e con le dita leggermente tremanti sbloccai la tastiera. Le mie guance divennero completamente rosse e sollevai il cellulare per non far vedere lo sfondo che avevo, la foto che mi aveva mandato questa mattina il mio piccolo. Mi morsi l'interno della guancia prima di aprire la casella dei messaggi e trovare la chat con Michael. Presi un respiro profondo e finalmente digitai.

To Mickey 💖: Amico ti devo parlare, è importante. Vediamoci domani mattina al caffè accanto casa mia. Ti prego fatti trovare là.


	8. Dad

{La sera prima dell'incontro tra Michael e Luke}

bbyboyg: Ti devo parlare.  
ldaddyh: Cosa succede?..  
bbyboyg: Ti devo svelare una cosa, non posso più tenerla dentro.  
ldaddyh: Mi stai facendo spaventare..  
bbyboyg: LUKE, SONO TUO PADRE!  
ldaddyh: ...  
ldaddyh: Ma che problemi hai?!  
bbyboyg: Nessuno, era un modo carino per iniziare una conversazione e poi dirti che sono con le gambe spalancate e che vorrei essere scopato.  
ldaddyh: Basta dirmelo direttamente..  
ldaddyh: Piuttosto, spiegami meglio questa situazione di te con le gambe aperte mh  
bbyboyg: Ah no, te lo scordi adesso!  
ldaddyh: Ma che ho fatto!!!  
bbyboyg: Non sei qua col tuo cazzone a fottermi!!!  
ldaddyh: Adesso cos'è questo linguaggio scurrile? Il tuo daddy non ti ha insegnato nulla ragazzino?  
bbyboyg: No, credo di aver bisogno di una bella punizione, sono stato molto cattivo.  
ldaddyh: Oh si che lo sei stato, per questo non avrai nulla, devi stare fermo a quattro zampe sul letto senza muoverti o toccarti. Voglio che tu senta il freddo colpirti il corpo senza che tu possa darti piacere.  
bbyboyg: No..daddy per favore..  
ldaddyh: Adesso mi preghi eh. Te lo scordi, neanche una foto avrai.  
bbyboyg: *immagine allegata* Ti prego, sono così bisognoso del tuo grande grande amico.  
ldaddyh: Cazzo.  
ldaddyh: Ok, puoi toccarti ma solo se urli il mio nome, voglio che tutti sappiano a chi appartieni.  
bbyboyg: Va bene daddy, grazie.  
bbyboyg: So che adesso ti stai facendo una sega davanti alla mia foto, sono già passati 15 minuti e ancora non mi hai risposto 😜  
Notte daddy 💖

[1 hour later]

ldaddyh: Domani sarà una giornata importante. Pensami intensamente e poi ti racconterò tutto, buona notte bambolina 🌸


	9. Panic attack

Tutti gli avvenimenti importanti nella mia vita sono sempre stati caratterizzati dall'ansia. Credo sia normale per una persona come me, che quasi ogni sera deve rendere felice migliaia di persone cercando di fare tutto alla perfezione, avere attacchi di panico una volta ogni tanto. È chiaro che in tutto ciò dovete aggiungere molto sarcasmo perché non è per niente normale pr me avere attacchi di panico ogni tre per due anche per le cose più stupide.

Oggi però non era uno di quei giorni perché, nonostante io stessi andando ad incontrare l'amore della mia vita per confessargli cosa provavo (e quindi decidere se lasciare stare quel ragazzo di Grindr o se provarci con lui), ero completamente tranquillo.

Sapendo che avrei perso una buona ora e mezza a tirare fuori ogni mio singolo vestito, decidendo subito dopo che avrebbe fatto schifo, mi svegliai alle sette in punto quando l'appuntamento era alle dieci.

Verso, le otto e mezza ero ancora a cassa e avevo a stento deciso cosa indossare. Mi maledissi mentalmente per non aver organizzato i vestiti la sera prima e presi subito il cellulare per chiamare Ashton e chiedere in ginocchio il suo aiuto.

Un piccolo sorriso mi spuntò sulle labbra non appena il nome del ragazzo, il mio baby boy, apparve sullo schermo, era così dolce e non l'avevo neanche letto! Aprì subito la notifica e mi ritrovai un messaggio che recitava:

bbyboyg: Buongiorno daddy, oggi sono stranamente stanco e non ho proprio voglia di alzarmi dal letto, ho anche un appuntamento con un mio amico, mi sa che dopo gli scrivo per disdire.

Sorrisi leggermente e nel profondo del mio cuore mi sentì un poco sollevato perché non potevo proprio saper cosa succedeva al ragazzo e quindi non potevo neanche sapere se fosse con un altro e la cosa mi ingelosiva da matti. Posai il cellulare sul comodino e andai in bagno per potermi dare una rinfrescata prima di uscire.

Mezz'ora dopo ero completamente pronto e sulla soglia della porta per poter uscire e andare dal mio Michael. Presi il cellulare per controllare se ci fossero messaggi ed è lì che lo vedo, ed è in quel momento sento un attacco di panico avvicinarsi, perché proprio ora? Cosa vorrà dirmi?

Presi un respiro profondo e sbloccai la notifica di iMessage. Il suo nomignolo con il cuoricino troneggiava su tutto, avevo paura a leggere più in basso, avevo un cattivissimo presentimento. Dopo un paio di minuti scesi con lo sguardo sulle lettere nere e lì sentì le gambe diventare in gelatina.

From Mickey 💖: Buongiorno Lukey, mi sono svegliato circa 20 minuti fa, volevo alzarmi e vestirmi ma purtroppo non ho neanche la forza di alzarmi dal letto, scusami davvero. Spero di potermi far perdonare in altro modo e ancor di più spero che quello che dovevi dirmi non fosse così importante. Scusami ancora, ci vediamo la prossima settimana alle prove.

Caro il mio Michael, quello che dovevo dirti era davvero importante ma a quanto pare a te non interessa abbastanza.

Dopo aver finito di leggere, non risposi neanche, feci dietrofront e tornai in camera da letto. Mi sfilai le scarpe il giubbotto e i jeans, buttandomi nel letto e sotto le coperte. Sentivo davvero quell'attacco di panico arrivare, con mano tremante sollevai il cellulare abbandonato sul materasso e composi in fretta e furia il numero di cellulare dell'unica persona che probabilmente mi avrebbe aiutato perché sapeva come gestire i miei attacchi di panico.

"Pronto?"

"Calum, ti supplico, vieni subito qui, mi sta succedendo ancora" sapevo che stava per chiedermi cosa ma il mio singhiozzo e il respiro fin troppo profondo che ne uscì subito dopo lo fece attaccare all'istante con un "Arrivo".

Lasciai di nuovo stare il cellulare sul letto, sapeva come trovare la chiave di scorta e quindi sarebbe entrato per conto suo. Chiusi gli occhi e subito qualsiasi altra cosa smise di esistere.

Quando fu il momento di riaprire gli occhi era perché una mano mi stava scuotendo la spalla.

"Dio santo Hemmings se non ti svegli subito giuro che prendo un secchio di acqua gelata e te lo verso addosso!"

Questo non era Calum come pensavo, era la voce di Ashton ma cosa ci faceva lui qui? In qualche secondo tutto quello che era successo mi tornò in mente e sentì un altro giramento di testa. Probabilmente Calum notò il mio stato e subito mi fu accanto.

"Luke, guardami adesso, dimmi cosa diamine mi sta succedendo e perché diavolo ti è venuto un attacco di panico, non succedeva da mesi!"

Sentire la sua voce dolce mi rilassò, facendomi sorridere leggermente al ragazzo. Dopo questo rimasi per un paio di minuti buoni a fissare entrambi i miei due migliori amici e, con l'aiuto del corvino, mi misi a sedere sul bordo del letto.

"Biondino, io ti avevo lasciato ieri che eri convinto di andare a confessare il tuo amore profondo a Michael, ma adesso cavolo, mi pento di averti spinto a farlo se è successo questo!", scossi all'istante la testa, non era colpa sua.

"Ash ti giuro che tu non c'entri proprio. Ero pronto sulla porta per incontrare Michael, mi ero fatto bello solo per lui ma poi mi arriva questo messaggio, mi diceva che disdiceva tutto quanto. Mi sono sentito a pezzi ed è lì che l'attacco di panico è arrivato" Alzai semplicemente le spalle e guardai i due che si erano andati a sedere sulle due poltrone di fronte a me.

"Beh Luke, credo che tu debba spiegarmi un paio di cose", la voce di Calum si fece più seria e io gli dissi tutto quanto, gli raccontai del fatto che avessi deciso di dire a Michael che mi piaceva e della mia indecisione tra lui e il mio baby boy. Alla menzione di quel nome il mio amico si irrigidì ma non mi preoccupai più di tanto, ero troppo preso dal mio racconto dettagliato che Ashton ascoltò, come ieri, in silenzio totale. Una volta finito entrambi sospirarono all'unisono, facendo arrossire il più piccolo dei due, erano così carini assieme!

"Lukey, io penso che a questo punto tu debba aspettare che sia Michael a fare il primo passo, lo conosco e sarà curioso di sapere cosa ti passa per la testa. Aspetta che tra qualche giorno ti parlerà lui stesso!"

Alle parole di Calum mi trovai abbastanza rassicurato e mi alzai dalla sedia. Andai ad abbracciarlo con forza, nascondendo la testa nell'incavo del suo collo per un poco di tempo. Rimanemmo così finché non sentimmo tossire accanto a noi.

"Luke per quanto ami platonicamente te e quella tua faccia un poco da cretino gradirei che ti scollassi all'istante dal mio ragazzo, grazie." Disse Ashton generando l'ilarità di tutti.

Passammo ancora qualche oretta assieme, i due ragazzi volevano assicurarsi che non avessi un altro crollo. Quando se ne andarono via mi ritrovai a pensare a cosa avrei fatto, ero un poco nei casini con tutti i miei sentimenti.

ldaddyh: Baby boy, ho proprio bisogno di pensare ad altro, me lo mandi un bel video?

*****

"Ashton, devo dirti una cosa."

"Principessa che succede?"

"In quella chat, su Grindr, Michael e Luke stanno parlano tra di loro, quel bbyboyg è Michael ed è totalmente cotto di Luke sia nella vita reale che là dentro."

"Siamo quindi nella merda?"

"Loro sono nella merda Ashton, noi non dobbiamo fare nulla."

"Ai suoi ordini sua altezza. Ti amo tanto quando sei così sicuro di te!"

"Zitto che mi ami anche quando non lo sono."

"Touché."


	10. Singer songwriter

bbyboyg: Daddy, dannazione, non riesco a scrivere!  
ldaddyh: Piccolo che succede? Cosa devi scrivere?  
bbyboyg: Vorrei scrivere una poesia o una canzone ma purtroppo non mi viene nulla perché ho la testa occupata da altro.  
ldaddyh: Occupata da cosa?  
bbyboyg: Da te! Solo e soltanto da te!  
ldaddyh: Oh davvero? Cosa staresti pensando su di me?  
bbyboyg: Sto pensando al tuo maledetto corpo e a come lo vorrei sopra il mio per poter fare cose innominabili!  
ldaddyh: Piccolo mio..sai che un giorno succederà e sarà bellissimo! Ti prometto che sarò dolce come non mai eh?  
bbyboyg: Grazie daddy, vorrei solo che tu fossi seduto accanto a me, anche solo di presenza, così forse mi verrebbe l'ispirazione per poter scrivere.  
ldaddyh: Se vuoi io so suonare la chitarra. Possiamo fare che ti registro un audio dove sono qualcosa inventato da me e vedi cosa riesci ad arrangiare tu da solo!  
bbyboyg: Oh, se lo facessi te ne sarei davvero grato amore mio.  
ldaddyh: Corro a prendere la chitarra.  
bbyboyg: Grazie daddy.

ldaddyh: *file audio allegato*  
bbyboyg: Credo di stare per piangere, ed è solo la musica. Sei bravissimo.  
ldaddyh: Oh grazie piccolo mio, spero tu possa venire fuori con una bella canzone, magari poi la pubblichiamo e diventiamo famosi eh? AHAHA  
bbyboyg: Magari, chissà come sarebbe girare il mondo con il ragazzo più bello dell'universo.


	11. Kitty ears

bbyboyg: 1, 2, melatonin is coming for you.  
ldaddyh: 3, 4, baby won't you lock the door?  
bbyboyg: 5, 6, I'm done with this.  
ldaddyh: 7, 8, it's getting late so close your eyes, sleep for days  
bbyboyg: Ho ufficialmente deciso di darti il mio culo per il resto della nostra vita.  
ldaddyh: Scusami se te lo chiedo, non che la cosa mi dispiaccia ma COSA?!?!?!?!  
bbyboyg: Il mio era un test, Melanie Martinez è la regina e volevo vedere se tu conoscessi la sua canzone, sappi che se non l'avessi fatto avrei smesso di parlarti.  
ldaddyh: Prima di tutto, so che è la regina, con chi credi di parlare. Secondo, non osare dire queste cose che tu starai con me per il resto della tua vita.  
bbyboyg: Ah si? E chi lo dice scusa?  
ldaddyh: Lo dico io perché ho intenzione di non farti andare mai via da me, sarai per sempre al mio fianco  
bbyboyg: Sarò sempre la tua troietta?  
ldaddyh: Non lo sei mai stato a prescindere, tu sei un piccolo fiorellino che io sto curando con il tempo e inoltre spero tu possa diventare qualcos'altro un giorno, anche se molte condizioni lo impediscono  
bbyboyg: Grazie per avermi dato del fiorellino ma credimi, io sono un micetto!!  
ldaddyh: Ah si? E sei il micetto di chi?  
bbyboyg: Tuo daddy, solo tuo.  
ldaddyh: Bravo piccolo mio, così si fa.  
ldaddyh: Non ricordo se mai te l'ho chiesto, ma come preferisci essere chiamato?  
bbyboyg: Baby boy, micio o principessa. Sono i miei preferiti! E tu?  
ldaddyh: Tu puoi chiamarmi principalmente Daddy, ma se ti va puoi anche chiamarmi Lukey direttamente  
ldaddyh: Ceh, cazzo, non intendevo quello, cavoli. Sai per quello che abbiamo deciso all'inizio dei nomi come i 5sos e si..  
bbyboyg: Tranquillo ahahaha. Tu puoi chiamarmi anche Mickey allora!  
ldaddyh: Mh, bene! Comunque, micetto, che ne dici di farmi una bella foto alle orecchie?  
bbyboyg: *immagine allegata* Ecco a te Daddy! (Se ve lo stesse chiedendo, no, non gli ha mostrato la faccia ma solo la parte alta della testa e ha anche appiattito i capelli col gel per essere meno riconoscibile)  
ldaddyh: Oh ma sono meravigliose! E hai lo stesso identico colore di capelli di Michael dei 5sos...  
bbyboyg: OOPS, sono stato scoperto, sono un loro grandissimo fan!  
ldaddyh: Anche io, credimi, però secondo me dovrebbe smetterla Michael, non sa quanto fa eccitare Luke!  
bbyboyg: Ma che dici, Luke non prova nulla per Michael, purtroppo per lui.  
ldaddyh: E Michael non prova nulla per lui, sarà sicuramente etero.  
bbyboyg: Anche Luke sicuramente. Che tristezza.  
ldaddyh: Eh già):  
bbyboyg: Ma lo sai che ti dico?  
bbyboyg: Muke af.  
ldaddyh: Muke af.  
bbyboyg: Noi af.  
ldaddyh: Il mio pene nel tuo sedere af.  
bbyboyg: Ma io come devo fare con te? Me lo dici?  
ldaddyh: È semplice, sono poche mosse:  
Step 1 - distenditi sul letto a gambe aperte;  
Step 2 - togliti le mutandine che hai addosso;  
Step 3 - nono, girati e mettiti a quattro zampe, voglio aggrapparmi bene ai tuoi fianchi;  
Step 4 - prendi il lubrificante è un tuo giochino;  
Step 5 - fai in modo che il giochino sia ben oliato e poi fallo entrare dentro di te;  
Step 6 - aspetta che io ti scopra e come punizione ti scoperò senza pietà.  
bbyboyg: Wow..beh, mi vergogno un poco a dirti che mi sono eccitato leggendo questo messaggio.  
ldaddyh: Secondo te perché l'ho scritto allora?  
bbyboyg: Perché così il tuo bimbo si eccitava.  
ldaddyh: Vedi quanto sei bravo bambolina?  
bbyboyg: Sto roteando gli occhi ma ora ti mando un video che di sicuro ti piacerà.  
ldaddyh: Aspetto con trepidazione  
bbyboyg: *video allegato* Se vedi i graffi sul mio sedere, li ho fatti io perché so che ti eccitano ;).  
ldaddyh: Ti ci sono voluti anche meno di cinque minuti per farmi venire. Non so se esserne felice e congratularmi con te oppure se esserne triste perché sono durato pochissimo...  
bbyboyg: Beh, io mi congratulo di certo con me stesso, Daddy.  
ldaddyh: Bravo il mio piccolo, ma adesso si è fatto tardi, che ne dici di andare a dormire?  
bbyboyg: Va bene Daddy, sognami!  
ldaddyh: Ovviamente piccolo mio, ovviamente. Buona notte 🌸  
bbyboyg: Notte ✨


	12. I'll tell Calum

bbyboyg: Daddy non puoi capire.  
ldaddyh: Cosa non posso capire amore?  
bbyboyg: Oggi un ragazzo ci ha provato con me!  
ldaddyh: Spiegati meglio, prima che mi arrabbi.  
bbyboyg: Un ragazzo mi ha mandato un messaggio chiedendomi se volessi succhiarglielo e poi mi ha mandato la foto del suo coso.  
ldaddyh: E tu?  
bbyboyg: E niente, io gli ho risposto mandando una foto del tuo grosso amico e dicendogli che non poteva competere con il tuo!  
bbyboyg: Poi gli ho anche detto che sono abbastanza soddisfatto di quando succhio il tuo ogni notte...  
ldaddyh: Hai detto quindi una bugia?  
bbyboyg: Ma daddy! Era per non farmi dare fastidio!  
ldaddyh: Lo sai che non si dicono bugie vero?  
bbyboyg: Stai cercando un pretesto per sculacciarmi?  
ldaddyh: Mi hai beccato. Ora mettiti a quattro zampe e prendi uno dei tuoi giocattoli, grazie  
bbyboyg: Ma non dovresti punirmi?  
ldaddyh: Sono eccitato e quindi se ti dico di fare una cosa, tu la fai e basta.  
bbyboyg: E se non volessi?  
ldaddyh: Dio quanto mi fai innervosire quando fai così!  
bbyboyg: Scusa daddy...ho preso il mio dildo più grosso!  
ldaddyh: Bene. Ci sentiamo quando finisci di registrare un video. Voglio vedere quel giochino entrare ed uscire dentro di te, sai qual è la mia posizione preferita ragazzo.  
bbyboyg: Come da te richiesto! *video allegato*  
ldaddyh: Oh piccolino, non me l'aspettavo proprio. Sono delle mutandine nuove quelle?  
bbyboyg: No daddy! Sono le prime che avevo quando abbiamo iniziato a parlare!  
ldaddyh: Ah si? Ti stanno benissimo!  
Mi dispiacerà solo riempirle del mio seme perché ti sarei già venuto sul tuo bel culetto e ti avrei sporcato tutto):  
bbyboyg: Daddy non puoi! Sono le mie preferite?  
ldaddyh: E perché?  
bbyboyg: Perché sono le prime, che domande fai!  
ldaddyh: Il mio bel micino. Sei così carino!   
bbyboyg: Grazie daddy! Ti  
ldaddyh: Mi?  
bbyboyg: No nulla! Il cellulare l'ha aggiunto per sbaglio...  
ldaddyh: Mh ok piccolo, se lo dici tu!  
bbyboyg: Che fai domani?  
ldaddyh: Perché?  
bbyboyg: Voglio incontrarti.  
ldaddyh: Oh. Beh, non faccio nulla.  
bbyboyg: Sei pronto per vedermi? Sappi che scoprirai qualcosa di me che non ti saresti mai e poi mai aspettato.  
ldaddyh: Credimi piccolo, anche per te sarà una bella scoperta...ho molta paura  
bbyboyg: Non devi! Sarà perfetto!  
ldaddyh: Tu sei perfetto!  
bbyboyg: Ma smettila, noi assieme lo siamo.  
bbyboyg: Adesso dimmi dove incontrarci.

***  
To il Daddy di Calum: Ancora mi chiedo perché tu ti sia chiamato così sul mio cellulare, e ancora di più mi chiedo perché cavolo io non abbia ancora cambiato questo nome...  
From il Daddy di Calum: A cosa devo l'onore baguette? E in realtà so che mi ami lo stesso!  
To il Daddy di Calum: No.  
Comunque, domani vedrò il mio baby boy per la prima volta.  
From il Daddy di Calum: OH CAZZO! Vado a parlare con Calum. A dopo  
To il Daddy di Calum: E lui adesso cosa c'entra in tutto questo?...


	13. The meeting

Alle ore 7:30 di quella domenica mi ero svegliato di soprassalto dopo aver sognato, per l'ennesima volta quella settimana, che il Michael vero e il "Michael" della chat di Grindr fossero la stessa persona. Quello ormai era un sogno ricorrente che non riuscivo a spiegarmi, ero totalmente confuso e non potevo parlarne con Michael stesso perché così avrei dovuto fare coming out con lui e non se ne parlava proprio.

Nonostante tutte le mie seghe mentali, ormai all'ordine del giorno, mi alzai dal letto e la realizzazione mi colpì in pieno, quella mattina, esattamente due ore dopo, avrei incontrato per la prima volta quel ragazzino che mi mandava il cervello a fare un viaggio nell'universo. Iniziai a sentire l'ansia invadermi il corpo, stavo per afferrare il telefono e disdire tutto, oppure chiamare Ashton per piangere e per sfogarmi su quanto mi stavo cagando sotto al pensiero di vederlo. Non feci nulla di questo, però, mi diedi una sberla sula guancia e mi avviai verso il bagno accanto alla mia camera da letto.

Avevo molto più tempo per prepararmi e quindi perché non approfittare di questo per rendermi un poco più carino ai suoi occhi? Decisi di scegliere i vestiti migliori che avevo, anche se potevo sembrare un poco più elegante non mi interessava, dovevo fare una buona figura. Finiti questi miei pensieri nella doccia andai in camera da letto, nudo come mamma mi aveva fatto, e presi un paio di skinny jeans neri ed una camicia nera lucida che avrei di certo lasciato con qualche bottone aperto; l'influenza che Harry Styles aveva su di me era qualcosa di inaccettabile dato che subito dopo presi anche un paio di stivaletti color bronzo. Come ultimo tocco presi il mio snapback perché, beh, dovevo per forza metterci un oggetto che spezzava quella troppa eleganza.

Mentre indossavo tutto quello da me deciso mi misi a pensare a come effettivamente avrei fatto una volta che mi si fosse parato di fronte al viso un mio fan che avrebbe iniziato ad urlare e poi spiattellare tutto quanto al mondo intero; avevo una paura spropositata perché avrei potuto rovinare non solo la mia carriera ma anche quella dei miei migliori amici e mi sarei sentito ancora peggio.

Guardai l'ora e mi decisi di andare presi il cellulare e notai un messaggio da parte del ragazzino, mi fece sorridere dolcemente e risposi al suo "Buongiorno" con un "Buongiorno, a tra poco". Sospirai felicemente, quel ragazzo mi faceva venire le farfalle allo stomaco tanto quanto me le faceva venire Michael, era pazzesco.

Mi guardai allo specchio un'ultima volta e mi lavai direttamente i denti, non avevo la forza di stomaco per mangiare, avrei rigettato tutto a causa dell'ansia. Mi misi a respirare intensamente, non dovevo avere un attacco di panico proprio in quel momento, per niente. Mi bagnai la faccia per qualche secondo e decisi di lavarmi ancora una volta i denti, dovevo avere un alito perfetto dato che poteva magari scapparci un bacio. Pensare a me assieme a quel ragazzo, in un angolo appartato a baciarci, mi faceva venire i brividi lungo tutta la schiena.

Recuperai il cellulare, le chiavi della macchina e poi quelle di casa per uscire di casa. Intanto si erano fatte le 9:15 ed io ero in perfetto orario perché ci avrei messo pochi minuti a giungere nel posto dell'incontro; era un piccolo pub in una parte poco popolata di Sydney dove di certo io non sarei stato riconosciuto da troppi fan e dove lui non poteva farsi vedere dai suoi amici che ancora non sapevano della sua omosessualità, anche io avevo usato quella scusa ma lui non lo doveva sapere per alcuna ragione al mondo.

Dopo aver acceso con mani tremanti la macchina mi preoccupai di guidare dritto per la strada, andando lentamente perché ero davvero spaventato che lui potesse essere già lì e mi avrebbe fatto venire un colpo di certo.

Nel momento in cui la mia macchina si fermò nel marciapiede di fronte mi passai una mano lungo il viso ed inspirai per calmare il mio cervello che galoppava impaurito. Mi presi di coraggio ed uscì dalla macchina, arrivando davanti alla seconda porta principale di quel localino, era davvero strano perché si poteva entrare da entrambe le parti del locale ma un lato era più affollato e l'altro no. Avevo fatto un ragionamento molto infantile ma gli avevo chiesto di vederci dove era meno affollato proprio perché sarebbe stato molto più facile bloccarlo e portarlo da qualche parte per convincerlo a non spiattellare tutto quello che sapeva di me.

Una volta seduto ad uno dei tavolini cominciai a muovere velocemente il piede contro al cemento e guardai lo schermo del cellulare nella speranza di non vedere nessun segno di un suo ripensamento, ma per i primi dieci minuti stava andando bene.

Una volta che si fecero venti minuti iniziai a preoccuparmi ma non gli scrissi, era una questione di ansia, non dovevo farne un grande caso perché magari era una persona ritardataria e solo venti minuti non erano tanto.

Quando si fece mezz'ora continuai a rifilare a me stesso la solita scusa, sperando fosse vera perché non volevo pensare all'altra eventualità.

Ai 45 minuti cominciai anche ad innervosirmi, non arrivavano neanche suoi messaggi, avrei ancora aspettato.

Quando scattò l'ora sospirai e guardai un'ultima volta il cellulare, scuotendo la testa lentamente e alzandomi dalla sedia. Lasciai una piccola mancia nonostante non avessi preso nulla e mi avviai verso la mia macchina, una lacrima solitaria che scendeva dal mio viso. Ero solo uno stupido illuso a pensare che qualcuno potesse veramente interessarsi a me per il mio carattere e non per la mia fama. Mi tolsi il cappello con uno sbuffo e mentre stavo uscendo le chiavi della macchina sentì una vocina richiamarmi.

Davanti a me c'era Michael Clifford in carne ed ossa, era sempre magnifico e non potei fermare il mio cuore, i battiti sfrenati erano iniziati. Con un grande sorriso tornai da lui e gli diedi il cinque con il pugno per salutarlo, dopo un piccolo abbraccio e vidi le sue guanciotte colorarsi di rosso.

"Come mai qui Mikey?" domandai curioso, un poco di gelosia nel cuore per paura di potergli sentire dire che era con una qualche sciacquetta migliore di me. Mi morsi piano il labbro alla sua alzata di spalle.

"Dovevo vedermi con un amico ma ha avuto problemi e non è venuto, tu?" mi domandò con quella che era... sembrava speranza ma forse io ero troppo accecato dal desiderio che mi volesse anche lui che non lessi i giusti messaggi.

"Lo stesso. Ci sono rimasto veramente male, che ne dici se ci prendiamo qualcosa assieme visto che ci siamo?" domandai con voce speranzosa dato che magari avremmo potuto risolvere quella cosa e mi sarei potuto mettere la testa in pace.

"Certo! Sono sempre disposto a stare con il mio migliore amico" disse con un sorrisone. Lo accompagnai all'entrata dove ero rimasto ad aspettare il ragazzo in precedenza e, dopo essermi ancora guardato attorno posai una mano sulla base della schiena del mio amico per poterlo portare dentro al locale. Vidi un suo piccolo sussulto ma forse non se lo aspettava. Sembrava un gattino e non potevo fare altro che morire dalla voglia di coccolarlo.

Una volta seduti e ordinata la nostra colazione decisi di provare a portare a galla quel discorso.

"Ti ricordi che poco tempo fa ti volevo vedere per parlarti di una cosa importante?" lui annuì subito e presi un piccolo respiro. Prima che potessi parlare davanti a noi vennero posati i piattini con il suo cupcake e la mia cheesecake.

"Beh, in questo ultimo periodo ho deciso di mettere le mie idee ed i miei sentimenti in chiaro. Scusami se sarò schietto Michael ma in realtà.." volevo davvero parlare ma le parole non mi uscivano dalla bocca e non sapevo cosa dire. Vidi che mi sorrise per spronarmi a continuare.

"Michael io sono gay e sono perdutamente cotto di te, ti prego dimmi se questa cosa è ricambiata o se devo mettermi il cuore in pace." Una volta finito di parlare vidi i suoi occhi sgranarsi e la sua bocca spalancarsi dalla sorpresa. Lasciò il suo dolcetto e abbassò lo sguardo, non era un buon segno.

"Lukey...ti prego di perdonarmi, ma davvero, ti voglio un bene dell'anima ma sono innamorato di un'altra persona, scusami" detto questo si alzò dalla sedia, lasciò i suoi soldi e dopo un piccolo sorriso se ne andò via.

Io rimasi come paralizzato e poi vidi una goccia cadere accanto al mio piatto, ero al chiuso non poteva piovere lì. Alzai una mano per toccare la mia guancia e sentì le lacrime scivolare lungo il mio viso. Mi portai una mano ad asciugare le guance e pagai anche per me, lasciando un'altra mancia.

Quasi come se fossi senza vita tornai in macchina ed entrai, chiudendo la portiera dietro di me. Fu lì che avvenne, un singhiozzo mi scappò dalle labbra e mi ruppi in un pianto isterico. Posai la testa contro lo sterzo e iniziai a scuoterla, piangendo come un bambino.

Non sapevo più che pensare, il primo ragazzo per cui avevo mai veramente provato qualcosa amava qualcun altro. Cos'avrei fatto adesso? Il mio babyboy non mi voleva, me l'aveva fatto capire dandomi buca, Michael invece amava un'altra persona.

Perché finiva sempre così? Perché lo stupido Luke doveva sempre soffrire come un cane e guardare gli altri vivere felicemente?


	14. Done

UNA SETTIMANA DOPO L'INCONTRO

Era passata una settimana da quando era successo tutto, ormai non uscivo più e non mandavo più messaggi a nessuno. L'unica persona che mi aveva cercato era Ashton, e quindi Calum di conseguenza, che non mi aveva chiesto di parlargli se non me la sentivo ma almeno di mandargli un piccolo messaggio per fargli sapere che ero ancora vivo.

La mattina del settimo giorno andò come tutti gli altri giorni: mi alzai dal letto, mi sciacquai il viso e scesi a fare colazione. In seguito mi sedetti a scrivere musica o parole.

Mi resi conto di come avessi bisogno di quel ragazzino, era tutto più triste se la mattina non mi arrivavano i suoi messaggi e se la sera non arrivava una sua foto. Sospirai pesantemente e presi il cellulare, il suo ultimo accesso sull'app era stato un'ora fa, ma non mi aveva scritto.

Ero stanco di stare male e di certo anche io non gli ero stato indifferente, o forse si, se no sarebbe venuto al nostro appuntamento. Pensai a tutte le cose che gli potevano essere successe, optai anche per una sua morte sul colpo in qualche genere d'incidente ma quando lo beccai online anche la minima speranza crollò.

Quella giornata passò come sempre, questa volta fu Calum a scrivermi e a chiedermi come andassero le cose, gli mandai un semplice "Il solito" e continuai con la mia giornata.

Si fece presto la sera ed io ormai avevo perso le speranze che quello si potesse rivelare un bel giorno. Andai quindi su Twitter, risposi a qualche fan e scrissi uno dei miei tweet stupidi per non preoccupare nessuno, di certo l'unica cosa che non volevo era che la mia famiglia fosse giù di morale assieme a me.

Ricevetti qualche messaggio di felicità una volta seguite alcune ragazze e fu a quel punto che mi decisi. Entrai nell'app di Grindr pronto a trovare un altro ragazzo quando vidi una notifica, era un messaggio. Con molta, moltissima, cautela andai sulla casellina destinata ai messaggi privati e vidi il suo nome. Era di un'ora fa.

bbyboyg: Ok basta, mi sono rotto le palle. Dimmi per quale maledettissimo motivo tu non sei venuto all'appuntamento.

Guardai lo schermo con un sopracciglio alzato. Cosa?

ldaddyh: Sei tu quello che mi ha dato buca, non è colpa mia se non sono abbastanza bello per te.

bbyboyg: Ma sei cretino? Ti ho aspettato un'ora intera davanti alla porta del locale e poi me ne sono dovuto andare perché facevo pena ai camerieri e mi davano fastidio.

ldaddyh: Io sono rimasto due ore davanti alla porta del locale ma non c'era nessuno!

bbyboyg: Io ti giuro che ero lì, ero rimasto là davanti!

A quel punto urlai esasperato.

ldaddyh: Davanti a quale porta ti trovavi?

bbyboyg: Quella principale ovviamente.

ldaddyh: Non ci credo neanche. Non può essere. IO ERO DAVANTI ALL'ALTRA PORTA!

bbyboyg: Non è vero.

ldaddyh: Te lo giuro su mia mamma

bbyboyg: Mi sta venendo da piangere. Ti ho odiato così tanto pensando che mi avessi dato buca...

ldaddyh: Io ho passato l'ultima settimana a piangermi addosso...

Quella situazione mi sembrava così assurda. Mi presi una mezz'oretta di calma durante la quale mi lavai un'altra volta e mi preparai per andare a dormire. Quando ripresi in mano il telefono trovai un'altra sua notifica, aveva risposto solo cinque minuti fa.

bbyboyg: A questo punto non posso più tenermelo dentro. Io credo di starmi innamorando di te.

Spalancai gli occhi a quella rivelazione. Il mio cuore iniziò ad accelerare e un sorriso enorme mi spuntò sulle labbra. Feci uno screen alla chat e ritagliai il messaggio, inviandolo ad Ashton con la didascalia "Adesso sto bene per davvero". Non lo feci aspettare troppo, non volevo pensasse che non mi piacesse.

ldaddyh: Credo che siamo sulla stessa barca, perché io sono quasi sicuro di essermi ormai innamorato di te.

E dopo quello, alla fine del settimo giorno, mi misi sotto le coperte con un sorriso più grande della mia faccia e caddi in un sonno profondo, pieno di un ragazzo dai capelli neri con un fondoschiena da paura.


	15. Pink? No punk!

bbyboyg: Guarda che carino che sono così *immagine allegata*

ldaddyh: Cazzo principessa, tu vuoi farmi morire?  
Sei un cucciolo di gatto rosa! Adorabile

bbyboyg: Veramente vorrei farmi fottere, però va bene 😊.  
E SONO PUNK, NON SONO ADORABILE, però è vero, sono adorabile.

ldaddyh: Ok, stavo pensando una cosa totalmente pazza. Che ne dici se facciamo qualcosa in videochiamata?

bbyboyg: Io...non penso di essere pronto a farmi vedere in viso.

ldaddyh: Neanche io, però stavo pensando, se magari ci mettessimo con il microfono disattivato e la videocamera che inquadra solo il basso ventre?

bbyboyg: A questo punto potremmo anche farlo...però se dovessimo per sbaglio vederci, cosa succederà?

ldaddyh: Se dovesse accadere ci penseremo ok?

ldaddyh: Hai Skype?

bbyboyg: Lo posso creare per te!

ldaddyh: Bene, mi trovi con lo stesso nickname che ho qui, ok?

bbyboyg: Ok Daddy!

***

"VIDEOCHIAMATA IN ARRIVO DA hisbabyboy"

Per un primo attimo la videocamera era totalmente oscurata, con un respiro in sottofondo, poi però comparvero due paia di ginocchia candide contornate da delle calze rosa chiaro. Indossava lo stesso outfit che aveva nella foto che mi aveva mandato in precedenza, con tanto di gonnellina bianca a balze, così eccitante, che gli raggiungeva metà della coscia.  
Il mio respiro si bloccò nella gola, facendomi subito risvegliare le mie parti basse ed avevo solo i boxer, si sarebbe notato subito. Vidi due manine coperte da un paio di guanti dello stesso colore delle calze (NdA: Michael ha i tatuaggi sulle dita e quindi potrete ben capire perché ha i guanti) che iniziarono a muoversi velocemente sulla tastiera.  
Nella parte bassa della videochiamata spuntò una piccola chat azzurrina con un messaggio che recitava "Ciao papino", capì che adesso potevo parlare con lui senza il bisogno della mia voce. Sorrisi leggermente e scrissi "Ciao bella principessa, ti dispiacerebbe alzare un poco quella gonna e farmi vedere cosa c'è sotto?".  
Vidi le sue dita esitare sulla tastiera ma poi quelle stesse raggiunsero l'orlo della corta gonna. Si sollevo, ora non aveva più le cosce posate sulle sue gambe ma mi mostrava per bene il suo bacino. Iniziò ad accarezzare lentamente le sue gambe per poi afferrare i bordi della gonna. Scosse il dito di fronte ai miei occhi e si girò lentamente, dandomi così le spalle.  
Si piegò lentamente, sollevando in contemporanea la gonna e scoprendo il suo fondoschiena completamente nudo e illuminato da un buttplug a forma di cuore che troneggiava nella sua intimità.  
Iniziò a scuoterlo lentamente e poi, con una calma estenuante, sfilò il giochino dal suo corpo che sembrava così morbido e delizioso da toccare o solo da assaggiare.  
Lo posò accanto a sé e poi torno a girarsi verso lo schermo, digitando anche qualcosa alla tastiera "Torno subito, dammi un minuto".  
Aspettai quel minuto come se da quello dipendesse la mia intera vita, avevo il respiro bloccato e l'ansia alle stelle.  
Ci mise davvero un minuto e tornò più bello che mai. Ora era nudo, con solo le calze addosso e un dildo rosa tra le mani, sapevo cosa sarebbe accaduto a breve. Scrissi velocemente sulla tastiera "Ora che hai uscito quel giochino dovrai fare come dice il tuo Daddy, ok?".  
Ricevetti un pollice in su, adorabile, e poi lo vidi poggiare il giochino di fronte a sé, adesso si che le cose si facevano belle.  
Portai le mani alla tastiera e iniziai a digitare: "Adesso piccolo mio devi fare tutto quello che ti ordino senza interrompermi, segui solo quello che ti verrà detto", il più piccolo non si mosse e lo presi per un via libera.  
"Adesso, prendi quel bel giochino e lubrificalo", si allungò a raggiungere una bottiglietta di lubrificante e usarla per rendere quel dildo rosa ancora piu brillante.  
"Bravo, così, sei bravissimo piccolo mio. Ora facciamo che tu ti metti sopra a quel bel giochino e provi a cavalcarlo come faresti con me mh?", in men che non si dica vidi il ragazzo più grande sollevare il bacino e lentamente penetrarsi con quel gioco, ero geloso di non poterlo avere per me adesso.  
"Così, sei la principessa più brava al mondo sai? Ora toccati, tocca quella bella erezione che vorrei tanto baciare e leccare ok? Cristo piccolo, vorrei sentire i tuoi gemiti adesso, sono sicuro che sono piccoli e carini, quasi un miagolio.", infilai una mano dentro ai miei boxer e presi la mia erezione, uscendola dalla mia biancheria ed iniziando a muovere velocemente la mano, facendo scappare qualche gemito dalle mie labbra.   
"Vedi come mi sto toccando per te? Sto gemendo anche io micino, sto pensando al tuo bellissimo culo sopra di me invece che attorno a quel gioco, quanto vorrei essere quel dildo adesso per sfondarti.", mentre pronunciavo quelle parole accarezzavo il mio sesso, la vena che sporgeva e la cappella che stuzzicavo col pollice ogni tanto.  
"Va più veloce principessa, scopati con forza come solo per me sai fare", in un attimo il mio compito venne eseguito, stava afferrando le coperte con violenza.  
"Oh si bellissimo, sei proprio bravo con i fianchi, puoi metterti di spalle per me e farmi vedere come il giochino sprofonda dentro di te?", quel fondoschiena che stava sempre nei miei sogni adesso era lì che si stava penetrando con quel gioco erotico grande quasi quanto me.  
"Cristo sto per venire sai? Sto per venire urlando il tuo nome, tu urla il mio anche se non ci possiamo sentire". E così fu, dopo altre spinte del suo bacino e movimenti della mia mano venni gemendo il suo nomignolo, 'principessa', e sporcando tutta la mia mano. Guardai lo schermo per vedere il ragazzo scendere da quel coso enorme e poi le manine avvicinarsi ai tasti. "I tuoi gemiti sono proprio carini sai?" e con questo lasciò la videochiamata mentre il mio sguardo corse sull'icona del microfono, l'avevo lasciato acceso.


	16. Extortion

bbyboyg: Buongiorno Signor. Rumoroso!

ldaddyh: Oh dai, sono passati due giorni, sono già morto di vergogna

bbyboyg: E perché mai? A me sono piaciuti da matti i tuoi gemiti.

ldaddyh: Sono ridicolo quando gemo

bbyboyg: Beh, a dirla tutta avrei voluto registrarli, erano così belli ed io avevo il volume al massimo. Che goduria.

ldaddyh: Smettila!! Non faremo più cose sconce!

bbyboyg: *immagine allegata* Neanche se mi presento davanti a te con queste mutandine rosse? Hanno i fiocchetti, vedi che carine? Non sarebbero anche carinissime se tu le strappassi per scoparmi?

ldaddyh: Cazzo, ritiro tutto quello che ho detto. Facciamo tutte le cose sconce che vuoi

bbyboyg: Ora va molto meglio.

ldaddyh: Mi hai ricattato. Ora ti faccio vedere io!

ldaddyh: *immagine allegata* Vediamo come ti zittisci adesso

ldaddyh: Ah e sotto quella coperta c'è solo la mia pelle, non ne porto boxer ;)

ldaddyh: Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua??

bbyboyg: In realtà ero andato in iperventilazione. Stavo letteralmente svenendo.

bbyboyg: O venendo, dipende da come preferisci vedere la cosa.

ldaddyh: Al mio micino piace eh? Sono sicuro che cadrai ai miei piedi quando saremo assieme

bbyboyg: Si, per poterti succhiare il cazzo.

ldaddyh: Noi si che ci intendiamo bambino mio

bbyboyg: Ovvio Daddy!  
Ora vado che devo uscire con il mio migliore amico!!

ldaddyh: Si, anche io perché il mio migliore amico si sentiva solo. Il suo ragazzo esce con un nostro amico e lui già piange la sua mancanza!

bbyboyg: Pensi che anche noi saremo così un giorno?

ldaddyh: Così come?

bbyboyg: Così innamorati da non volerci allontanare l'uno dall'altro.

ldaddyh: Allora posso dire già da adesso di essere innamorato di te, se sono queste le conseguenze.

bbyboyg: Anche io Daddy, anche io.


	17. Cherry red (Cashton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è un semplice svago che mi sono permessa di avere per presentare la relazione di Calum ed Ashton! Non è importante per la storia ma mi piace dare un'origine a tutto quello che scrivo!

Calum Hood e Ashton Irwin, due migliori amici inseparabili. Si erano conosciuti il giorno in cui Ashton decise di entrare nella band, si presentò alle prove con quella ridicola maglietta viola e la sua bicicletta ed il piccolo Calum che mai aveva provato qualcosa per qualcuno sentì il suo cuoricino cominciare a palpitare come non mai. Avevano parlato tutto il tempo quel giorno tanto che Luke e Michael credevano si conoscessero già e magari li stavano prendendo in giro in qualche modo.

Era come una favola per i due ragazzi, il più grande apertamente bisessuale ed il più piccolo che ancora non aveva capito il suo vero orientamento sessuale visto che prima pensava gli piacessero le ragazze mentre adesso non pensava altro che al suo Ashton. Ashton mentre gli sorrideva, Ashton mentre suonava la batteria, Ashton che indossava le magliette a maniche corte e che mostravano le sue braccia attraenti; ma pensava anche a come sarebbe stato bello baciarlo e come gli sarebbe piaciuto posare le mani sulle sue spalle e saltargli in braccio.

Dopo i primi mesi di sorrisi e di amicizia erano iniziati i contatti fisici, erano cose stupide perché a turno tutti quanti si davano magari degli schiaffi scherzosi contro i genitali oppure delle pacche sulle natiche ma per Calum era diverso, il piccolo ed ingenuo verginello ogni volta che veniva anche solo sfiorato dalla grande mano di Ashton - si parla solo di un tocco sul braccio, non di qualche sua parte intima - diventava tutto rosso. Per lui non era solo qualcosa di amichevole, erano fuochi d'artificio nello stomaco e formicolio sulla pelle, lui sognava la notte le mani del ragazzo sul suo corpo tanto che aveva iniziato a svegliarsi con una mano dentro i boxer per potersi toccare e gemere il suo nome.

Con il tempo Calum si era abitato a tutto: ai sorrisi, alle risate, ad essere toccato ed anche a vedere la prima ragazza che Ashton presentò al gruppo. Sentì il cuore spezzarsi quando vide il suo amore rubato da una tipa, non ne aveva mai sentito parlare eppure eccola lì. Era molto simpatica, ovviamente, non aveva neanche la forza di odiarla. Quello che però il piccoletto non sapeva era che Ashton provava lo stesso.

Per lui era iniziata nello stesso istante, era stato un colpo di fulmine il loro che non avevano neanche notato, nessuno l'aveva fatto. Il ragazzo era così cotto per il suo caro amico che più di una volta si era presentato sotto la sua finestra per cantargli una serenata - Ashton era così romantico - e quindi professare il suo grande amore, tutte le volte però finiva sempre con il fissare la finestra e sussurrare "Mi piaci Calum Hood" prima di andarsene.

Una domanda che sorge spontanea, quindi, è: perché Ashton aveva una ragazza? Beh, quest'ultima le serviva per far ingelosire Calum, voleva fargli capire che lui lo amava ma voleva sapere se il più piccolo provasse lo stesso per lui prima di fare una dichiarazione affrettata e magari rovinare tutto. Quello che successe però non aiutò a svelare i sentimenti perché Ashton perse il momento in cui gli occhi del più piccolo si erano rattristati e vide solo la maschera di felicità che aveva deciso di mettere su per l'amore della loro amicizia. Nessuno dei due poteva sentire i rispettivi cuori balzare nel proprio petto dalla tristezza.

Ashton e quella dolcissima ragazza alla fine si "lasciarono", il ragazzo aveva pensato che non avrebbe avuto senso continuare con quella farsa ed infatti dopo un paio di settimane diede la notizia, con il volto triste, ai suoi compagni di band. Quello stesso giorno Calum diede il meglio di sé nello studio di registrazione, era felice come una Pasqua e questo rendeva felice anche il suo migliore amico.

Il momento che li fece avvicinare accadde un mesetto dopo l'uscita del loro primo CD, quando iniziarono a notare come Luke desse sempre più attenzioni a Michael. C'era sotto qualcosa e loro volevano chiaramente scoprirla e cercare di far avvicinare i due che magari avrebbero potuto avere una sorte migliore rispetto alla loro.

Non si concluse nulla ovviamente, ma Calum si rese veramente conto dei suoi sentimenti. Era gay ed era innamorato perso di Ashton Irwin, non c'era più scampo. Era destinato o a stare con lui, o a rimanere solo per il resto della vita perché non avrebbe voluto nessun altro oltre che lui. Sarebbe anche morto vergine e zitello pur di rimanere fedele al suo primo vero amore.

Il tempo passava e la band faceva sempre più fortuna, i ragazzi si sentivano sempre più uniti ed era arrivato il momento di incidere qualche canzone per il loro secondo disco, anche se erano ancora in tour.

Un bel giorno i quattro avevano pensato di riunirsi nello studio di registrazione per poter provare con gli strumenti come facevano quando ancora pubblicavano cover su Youtube. Quel posto era sempre così tranquillo e se chiedevano di poter avere una sala libera solo per loro li avrebbero accontentati per tutto il tempo che volevano.

Quella mattina i due innamorati non al corrente dei loro sentimenti ricambiati si misero d'accordo per andare assieme al palazzo della casa discografica visto che i loro appartamenti erano vicini e Calum non aveva la patente.

Si salutarono come al solito con la loro speciale stretta di mano, che con il tempo diventava sempre più lunga, e raggiunsero il luogo dell'incontro in una decina di minuti soltanto, non c'era molto traffico alle otto del mattino a quanto pare.

Davanti all'edificio, come nel peggiore film per ragazzette, i due allungarono assieme la mano per aprire la porta e si toccarono. Calum lasciò la presa subito, come scottato, e arrossì come un peperone mentre Ashton si scusò a voce bassa e aprì la porta per entrambi. Quello di cui però i due non si accorsero, forse intenti a godersi la sensazione di calore che le loro mani ancora percepivano dopo il tocco, era il messaggio nei rispettivi cellulari che li informava come l'ascensore fosse guasto.

Ignoranti della notizia entrarono nel cubicolo non troppo largo per poter salire ad uno degli ultimi piani, avrebbero di certo superato il terzo che era il punto in cui l'oggetto si sarebbe fermato senza permettergli di salire ancora.

Il piano venne selezionato e spalla contro spalla aspettarono. Arrivati al quarto piano l'ascensore si fermò di botto, facendo cadere Ashton tra le braccia di Calum e scaraventandoli malamente a terra. Le luci si spensero di botto e il più piccolo si fece scappare un singhiozzo. Aveva il terrore del buio e appena ci si ritrovava dentro gli venivano gli attacchi di panico, dormiva pure con la luce accesa.

Il riccio sapeva che il suo amico soffriva di questi episodi ma mai e poi mai gli era capitato davanti ai suoi occhi. Come prima cosa prese il cellulare ed accese la torcia, notando quindi il messaggio degli amici che in quel momento ignorò, e poi portò le mani sulle guance di Calum guardandolo con attenzione.

\- Cal, ehi Cal guardami e concentrati sulla mia voce ok? Pensa solo alla mia voce e tutto passerà. Te lo prometto piccolo, ora starai meglio. -

Quel nomignolo ovviamente non aiutò, il povero Calum si ritrovò a respirare sempre con più affanno. Nel momento in cui chiuse gli occhi, Ashton si allarmò e fece la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.

Posò le labbra su quelle gonfie e morbide del ragazzo corvino, facendogli spalancare gli occhi per lo stupore. Il respiro gli si calmò, in realtà per un attimo gli si era bloccato del tutto, però ma aveva ancora gli occhi completamente aperti ed increduli sul viso di Ashton. Si erano baciati, questo era chiaro, ed era stato il loro primo bacio assieme. Era stato così veloce che quasi il fantasma del bacio sulle labbra di entrambi fosse causa della loro immaginazione.

\- Mi hai baciato. -

A quel punto fu Ashton ad entrare nel panico, guardando il più piccolo quasi con sguardo triste, sarebbe stato malamente respinto ed avrebbe fatto un male tale che se gli avessero strappato il cuore dal petto non ci avrebbe fatto caso.

\- Quel telefilm, Teen Wolf. Lo guardavo con Luke e ad un certo punto Lydia bacia Stiles ed io ho pensato a come trattenere il respiro l'avesse aiutato a smettere. Anche tu l'hai trattenuto quando ti ho baciato e giuro che...-

Venne interrotto dalla mano del più piccolo. Lo stava guardando con dolcezza, con tenerezza anche, ma con tanto tanto amore. Era uno sguardo che Ashton non gli aveva mai visto rivolto a lui ma che gli aveva procurato una serie di brividi lungo la schiena.

\- Sappi che a me Stiles e Lydia assieme non piacciono, preferisco gli Sterek. Inoltre, ti prego, fatti baciare ancora e ancora. -

Non gli lasciò neanche il tempo per metabolizzare, semplicemente posò la bocca contro quella del maggiore e chiuse gli occhi. Lo baciò con quella dolcezza che prima non era stata usata in quel momento di panico.

Quel baciò durò fino a quando l'ascensore non ripartì, un paio di minuti dopo in realtà, ed il resto dei piani da salire venne scandito dalle parole d'amore sussurrate. Quando entrarono in studio, completamente rossi in viso, i due compagni di band li travolsero con i loro abbracci e non si accorsero dei cuori palpitanti all'unisono. Così come non si accorsero delle mani intrecciate sotto al tavolo e del bacio rubato all'interno della macchina al ritorno dallo studio di registrazione.

Passò una settimana da quell'evento durante la quale il più piccolo si fece coraggio, dopo aver ripetuto molte volte quei baci con il suo, adesso si che poteva chiamarlo così, Ashton gli chiese di diventare il suo ragazzo ad una cenetta romantica organizzata da lui stesso in casa.

Tutto fu suggellato con un bacio e finalmente Calum ebbe la sua prima volta. Si distesero nel suo grande letto e fecero l'amore. Scoprirono di essere entrambi la prima volta dell'altro, molto romantico a differenza delle urla di piacere che vennero udite dai vicini durante la notte.

Il giorno dopo decisero di convocare i loro amici e compangni di band, facendo il loro coming out e rivelandosi come coppia. Ci furono lacrimoni e abbracci, fu un giorno fantastico nonostante il leggero dolore che provavano a causa delle ore di passione passate la notte precedente.

Il tempo per i due ragazzi passò, si sentivano sempre più innamorati. Solo qualche mese dopo si dissero il loro primo "Ti amo", fu all'unisono durante una notte d'amore nascosti nella loro camera d'hotel.

Adesso, mentre noi siamo qui a parlare i due si amano profondamente e programmano già la loro vita futura. C'è una leggenda che narra che al nostro mignolo sia legato un filo rosso che si collega con il mignolo della propria anima gemella e, immagino che tutti lo pensiamo, Calum ed Ashton hanno il loro più vicino che mai ogni singola volta che le loro dita si intrecciano.


	18. This is the end

ldaddyh: Buongiorno mio piccolo fiorellino di campo, anche oggi una giornata molto pesante al lavoro! Cercherò di scriverti il più possibile! 💖  
bbyboyg: Buongiorno amore mio, oggi anche io sono al lavoro quindi non ti preoccupare, ti scriverò sempre. Però potrebbe non esserci molto campo, quindi potrei ricevere i tuoi messaggi in ritardo! ✨

\---------

Il momento di tornare in carreggiata con un nuovo album era arrivato. Con i ragazzi stavamo ricominciando a scrivere, i giorni passavano come l'acqua e non sapevo più dove fossi o cosa stessi facendo di quanto tempo spendevo nello studio.  
Qualcosa però la sapevo, ero focalizzato su due soli obiettivi: scrivere musica e parlare con quel bellissimo ragazzo della chat per cui avrei venduto l'anima a Satana pur di vederlo anche per soli due secondi. Passavamo il nostro tempo libero assieme, parlavamo del più e del meno e stavo imparando davvero tante cose su di lui oltre che sapere a memoria la fisionomia del suo culo o di come lui volesse succhiarmi il cazzo. Adesso conoscevo anche il suo gusto di gelato preferito e come volesse le uova cucinate la mattina.

Tutto andava davvero per il meglio in campo musicale ed in campo sentimentale. Stavo pensando a cosa fare, a come organizzarmi per far si che quell'incontro accadesse – stavo scrivendo delle canzoni che sarebbero arrivate al cuore delle fan eh, la musica non passava mai in secondo piano –. Ormai mi fidavo di lui e volevo davvero incontrarlo e diventare il suo ragazzo. Speravo solo avrebbe accettato chi ero e soprattutto il fatto che sarei rimasto nascosto per un poco prima di svelare alla gente quale fosse il mio vero orientamento sessuale, ancora era un tema sensibile per me. Neanche Calum ed Ashton avevano detto qualcosa al pubblico, anche se i fan l'avevano capito visto che non erano molto attenti e si facevano paparazzare mentre pomiciavano nei vicoli delle strade o mentre si toccavano ai concerti, che babbei.

Come dicevo, tutto andava per il meglio se non fosse stato per un piccolissimo particolare: Michael Clifford.

Quest'ultimo passava le sue intere giornate, quando non scriveva, in studio a guardare il cellulare aspettando con ansia un messaggio o a ridacchiare quando gli arrivava una notifica, l'avevo anche visto arrossire un paio di volte. Era davvero fastidioso ed io sapevo che lui fosse innamorato di qualcun altro ma mi chiedevo chi fosse costei che riusciva a farlo essere così. Cosa aveva in più di me.

Mi dava davvero fastidio tanto che era da tutta la giornata che non facevo altro che mandare cose carine al mio babyboy. Gli scrivevo quanto volessi accarezzargli i capelli e come volessi stringere la mano attorno alla sua gola mentre me lo scopavo contro ad un muro. Il tutto scritto con violenza sui tasti e mandato con espressione arrabbiata. Sembrava tanto una ripicca, ma contro chi? Contro qualcuno che non mi stava calcolando minimamente, mi sentivo anche in colpa perché quelle cose dolci erano sincere ma non volevo che mi uscissero per quello scopo. Chiudevo sempre l'app non appena cliccato invio al messaggio, mi sentivo stronzo. Fui anche sgridato da Ashton più di una volta, la prima perché ero troppo aggressivo mentre scrivevo sulla tastiera e quindi il ticchettio dei tasti dava fastidio a tutti e la seconda volta, due minuti dopo perché mi era arrivato un messaggio che mi aveva fatto distrarre.

bbyboyg: Scommetto che adesso mi stai pensando seduto sotto al tuo tavolo da lavoro mentre ti apro i pantaloni e te lo succhio davanti a tutti i tuoi colleghi.

Mi ero totalmente confuso a quello. Dovevo trovare una soluzione perché non potevo continuare ad immaginare Michael mentre leggevo quei messaggi di sexting.

Erano giorni che ci pensavo e non dormivo. Pensavo a Michael che doveva essere un capitolo chiuso ma vederlo così felice mi infastidiva. E pensavo al ragazzo della chat che mi rendeva felice e che mi faceva andare fuori di testa ma non potevo essere sicuro dei miei sentimenti finché non l'avessi visto e provato cosa voleva dire stargli accanto. Dovevo parlargli e dovevo farlo con entrambi. Prima di tutto dovevo parlare con il Michael della chat ed, una volta messo apposto il casino che avevo in testa, avrei dovuto parlare con il vero Michael.

Quella sera stessa scrissi al mio babyboy che dovevamo incontrarci. Gli dissi che il giorno dopo ci saremmo messi d'accordo ed avremmo deciso magari di andare in un posto non troppo affollato ma soprattutto senza troppe entrate dove andare e confondersi come la volta precedente. Ci lasciammo la sera con la buona notte. Andai a letto in ansia, ma non in ansia da panico, in ansia da euforia.

Il giorno dopo non avevamo le prove, non dovevamo andare allo studio per registrare o scrivere, così una volta svegliatomi (tardi) mi misi una tuta ed uscì di casa per andare a fare la spesa. Non mi nascosi, nel quartiere mi conoscevano e nessuno mi dava fastidio. Al supermercato incontravo sempre le stesse persone e se erano delle fan non erano mai ragazze fastidiose, chiedevano una foto se mi vedevano nell'umore o mi salutavano chiedendomi come stessi quando – come oggi – mi vedevano vestito come un barbone scappato dal manicomio.

Arrivato al supermercato sospirai mentre mi muovevo tra gli scaffali che conoscevo bene, dovevo solo comprare il latte alla fin fine. Per andare verso quel reparto incappai nella zona delle cose sanitarie ed i vari pacchetti di preservativi mi spuntarono davanti agli occhi. Io non ne avevo a casa, o per lo meno quelli che avevo erano tutti quanti molto vecchi e probabilmente mezzi rotti. Così presi una scatola da dieci preservativi, non contavo di usarli al nostro primo appuntamento ma lo volevo incontrare e di sicuro entro i prossimi mesi dell'azione ci sarebbe stata e non volevo farmi trovare impreparato. Presi il mio latte ed andai velocemente alla cassa per poter pagare le cose, arrossendo quando la cassiera mi osservo comprare i preservativi. Sapevo che non c'era nulla di male ma non mi aveva mai visto comprare quelle cose.

Mentre mettevo gli oggetti comprati nella busta notai con la coda dell'occhio un ragazzo alla cassa accanto. Non l'avevo mai visto prima. Aveva i capelli rossi e la pelle così chiara che sembrava neve. Portava un piercing al sopracciglio...non poteva essere lui, alla fin fine migliaia di persone che vivevano a Sydney avevano quelle stesse caratteristiche. Però non l'avevo mai visto e sapevo che il mio ragazzo voleva cambiare casa. Stava anche comprando del gelato alla vaniglia e caffè, i suoi gusti preferiti.

Il cuore mi si bloccò nel petto e quasi mi misi ad urlare, era lui. Così agì d'impulso, forse non avrei dovuto farlo.

Quando finì di pagare lo seguì fino alla porta, bloccandolo per un braccio nel momento in cui lo raggiunsi. Si girò a guardarmi e sgranò gli occhi quando probabilmente riconobbe chi fossi. Sussultò ed io lo guardai in silenzio prima di fare qualcosa di cui speravo non me ne sarei pentito amaramente dopo.

Posai le labbra contro quelle del ragazzo, del mio ragazzo, stringendolo a me con un braccio. Era come in un sogno per me, stavo baciando delle labbra davvero buone e questo mi fece capire che probabilmente era davvero lui. Poi tutto si spezzò.

Il ragazzo si dimenò per staccarsi dal mio corpo quando in contemporanea vidi con la coda dell'occhio un flash di fotocamera scattare.

Tutto accadde così velocemente, mi girai di lato e notai un ragazzo con il cellulare alzato a farmi delle foto, poi mi rigirai verso quello sconosciuto che avevo appena baciato – che cazzo mi passava per la testa – con occhi sgranati, mi diede un pugno contro lo stomaco e se ne andò urlandomi contro "Che schifo, brutto frocio".

Il cuore mi si ruppe, non era chiaramente lui e mi aveva dato un pugno e qualcuno mi aveva fatto la foto mentre baciavo un altro uomo. Provai a rincorrere l'ignoto fotografo ma fu inutile perché scappò molto più velocemente di me. Ero finito.

Arrivai a casa correndo ed ormai che stavo piangendo a dirotto. Mi buttai nel letto e spensi il cellulare, non volevo leggere nulla o sentire nessuno. Non sapevo cosa fare o come reagire, volevo morire ed avevo paura, la mia carriera era finita ed avevo anche rovinato la vita di Calum, Ashton e Michael. Ero una persona di merda.


	19. Please don't leave

bbyboyg: Sono passati due giorni da quando ti ho scritto, che fine hai fatto? Sono sinceramente preoccupato.

Dopo quello che era accaduto quel giorno Luke aveva tagliato le comunicazioni con tutti. Non rispondeva alle chiamate o ai messaggi di Ashton e Calum. Non rispondeva a sua madre o a Michael che più di una volta al giorno gli chiedeva come stesse. Ma soprattutto non rispondeva al suo babyboy che gli scriveva forse più degli altri.

bbyboyg: Dove sei finito...è passata una settimana, mi avevi promesso che ci saremmo visti. Non ti sento da troppo. Dovevamo incontrarci e dovevamo baciarci e fare l'amore ma tu sei scomparso.

Non si alzava più dal letto, se non per andare in bagno o per mangiare qualcosa. Quando lo faceva guardava il cellulare e vedeva le notifiche, ma non apriva i messaggi. Aveva disinstallato Twitter ed aveva deciso di non accendere la tv sui canali normali, ormai guardava solo e soltanto Netflix cercando di imbottirsi di tutte le commedie d'amore che si trovava davanti. Si sentiva pessimo.

bbyboyg: Non credevo che tu fossi come uno di quelli. Uno di quegli stronzi che se ne approfitta di te e poi ti molla. Così su due piedi. Ti manda a fanculo e smette di interessarsi a te. È passata più di una settimana cazzo.

Leggeva quello che gli scriveva chi aveva il suo numero, i suoi amici cercavano di rassicurarlo e la gente che gli era vicina gli diceva che non importava a nessuno che fosse gay, di farsi sentire perché erano preoccupati. Il giorno in cui furono passate due settimane dalla sua scomparsa sentì il campanello suonare.  
Vide dallo spioncino chi fosse. Erano Ashton e Michael, non voleva vederli. Si avvicinò alla porta in silenzio, mettendosi di spalle contro di essa e guardando davanti a sé. Quando Ashton smise di bussare sentì un sospiro.

"Luke lo so che sei lì, so che mi stai ascoltando. Ti supplico esci, fatti vedere da noi. Michael non è arrabbiato perché tu sei gay, ti vuole comunque bene. Ti vogliamo tutti bene, anche le fan."

Chiuse gli occhi e posò la testa contro al legno prima di mordersi il labbro, gli stava di nuovo venendo da piangere.

"Ho la chiave Luke, una sola parola da te ed io entro ok?"

Sentì la voce dolce di Michael e subito guardò la porta, girando la chiave nella toppa per chiuderla maggiormente. Quello era il suo segnale.

"Va bene tesoro, ci manchi. Scrivici appena puoi, manchi moltissimo anche a Calum. Non è venuto perché sa che ti avrebbe urlato contro, sai com'è fatto il ragazzo."

Sorrise alle parole di Ashton e poi si allontanò dalla porta sapendo che se ne sarebbero andati presto. Prese il cellulare e vide un messaggio che era stato mandato poco prima.

bbyboyg: Basta, tu hai chiuso con me. Non me ne fotte un cazzo. Dio santo ed io che mi sono anche innamorato di te, sono una testa di cazzo. Vaffanculo ok? Vaffanculo e non farti sentire mai più da me sia chiaro? Vai a scoparti la puttana con cui ti trovi e mandale i miei saluti, stronzo.

Quando Luke lesse quel.e parole i suoi occhi si spalancarono e fu come se si stesse risvegliando da un sogno durato anni, come la Bella Addormentata nel bosco, così afferrò il telefono e lo sbloccò per la prima volta da giorni. Aprì la chat di Grindr e lesse tutti i messaggi che gli erano stati mandati dal ragazzo. I tre che aveva deciso di leggere lui erano solo i primi. Era straziante sapere del dolore che gli aveva causato per puro egoismo e codardia, gli si spezzò quasi il cuore e delle nuove lacrime cominciarono a scendere dai suoi occhi.  
Cominciò a scrivere sulla tastiera ad una velocità assurda, non poteva perdere la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata.

ldaddyh: Scusami. Scusami scusami scusami. Sono una testa di cazzo, un pezzo di merda. Mi sono successe delle cose orribili e ti giuro sulla mia vita intera che non ti ho ignorato di proposito. Sono stato così male che non avevo neanche la forza di prendere il cellulare. Ti prego dammi un'altra possibilità, vediamoci e ti prometto che ti spiegherò tutto, ti farò vedere chi sono e mi farò perdonare. Ti prego piccolo, non lasciarmi così.

Aspettò la risposta con trepidazione, gli tremavano le mani ed aveva il respiro corto. Stava per avere un attacco di panico. Chiuse l'app appena vide che visualizzò ed andò al registro delle chiamate rapide, selezionando il contatto di Ashton.

"Luke, porca puttana sei veramente tu?" Esordì preoccupato, si sentì anche Calum in sottofondo che chiedeva cosa stesse succedendo.

"Ashton, ti prego, corri. Sta per venirmi un attacco di panico. Vieni da solo, ma ti prego corri da me!" Gli chiuse poi il telefono in faccia e si buttò sul letto cercando di respirare, si stava sentendo male, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Il suo cervello si era appannato ancora una volta.

Dieci minuti dopo sentì la porta aprirsi e subito vide Ashton correre nella sua camera da letto. Lo raggiunse e gli prese le mani, stringendole con calma.

"Ti devi calmare Luke, capito? Siediti, ecco bravo, mettiti dritto e respira. Ok? Come ti ho insegnato, con calma." Seguì quello che gli disse, seguendo i respiri che lui gli aveva insegnato a fare durante questi suoi attacchi. Lo guardò mentre li faceva, il suo viso lo rassicurava. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo ma con il passare degli anni era diventato sempre più saggio e lui (come tutti del resto) avevo iniziato ad affidarsi al ragazzo maggiore quasi come se fosse un fratello – o come diceva Calum: "per voi sarà un fratello ma a me quando diventa saggio mi eccita", nessuno voleva sentire quelle cose –.

Quando Luke si calmò, finalmente, chiese ad un Ashton preoccupato di aspettare per un attimo e perché doveva scrivere un messaggio importante.

bbyboyg: Una sola possibilità, il posto dove ci saremmo dovuti incontrare la prima volta. Indosserò una maglietta a maniche corte ed un cappello nero, avrò anche gli occhiali. Non puoi confonderti, sono tornato biondo adesso, non rovinare anche questa possibilità che ti ho dato perché dopo sarai morto per me.

ldaddyh: Domani, ci sarò. Avrò una maglietta bianca ed avrò con me una rosa rossa. Sarò quel ragazzo alto e ricciolino che avrà lo sguardo più colpevole del mondo. Grazie per questa seconda possibilità, non farò cazzate.

Dopo aver premuto invio guardò Ashton che stava spiando la conversazione e lo stava osservando con sguardo preoccupato.

"Ash..."

"No, non devi dire nulla. Lo capisco, è stata una merda e non doveva essere scoperto così. Ti prego, esci e torna sui social, scrivi alla tua famiglia. Liz mi ha chiamato preoccupato mille volte e le fan sono spaventate che ti sia successo qualcosa. E ti giuro sulla mia vita che nessuno è arrabbiato perché hanno scoperto che sei gay. Lucas, si capiva già da prima." Gli rispose cercando di alleggerire la situazione e riuscendoci quando fece ridere Luke. Quest'ultimo poi lo abbracciò come se non ci fosse altro di bello al mondo e gli baciò una guancia.

"Sei l'amico migliore del mondo Ash. Ti prego di a Calum che mi spiace." Ashton scoppiò a ridere e poi prese il cellulare, digitando il numero che conosceva a memoria del fidanzato. Scosse la testa e porse il telefono a Luke, dopo aver messo il viva voce.

"Col cavolo, il mio ragazzo è così incazzato con te che non vuole fare sesso da giorni. Quindi mio caro, questa cosa la sistemi tu." Detto questo - Luke sapeva che in realtà la loro vita sessuale fosse attiva ma Ashton lo stava usando come un pretesto per chiedere scusa al suo altro migliore amico - Calum prese la chiamata, cinguettando un "Amore" alla cornetta. Quando però Luke gli disse di essere lui il tono di voce del moro cambiò radicalmente e subito si percepirono le fiamme di rabbia. Se le parole avessero potuto uccidere, Luke sarebbe già morto e sepolto.

Alla fine però fecero pace, Ashton se ne andò con una promessa di divertimento sfrenato da parte del fidanzato e Luke venne lasciato da solo per potersi preparare a quello che sarebbe successo il giorno dopo. Era in ansia.

****

Il giorno dopo era arrivato, alla fine, e Luke aveva appena finito di prepararsi. Si era lavato i capelli ed aveva tagliato la barba, adesso sembrava presentabile e si sentiva anche carino. Aveva preso una rosa rossa dal fioraio sotto casa e si era avviato verso il luogo d'incontro.  
Giunto lì non si aspettò mica di vedere Michael. Così sussultò e lo chiamò a gran voce, gli era mancato il suo migliore amico.  
Questo girò la testa velocemente verso di lui e si mise a correre incontro all'amico per poi abbracciarlo con forza.

"Cazzo Luke! Non ci credo sei vivo! Dio mio eravamo tutti preoccupati per te, sei un pazzo! Pensavi davvero che scoperta una cosa del genere qualcuno si sarebbe allontano da te? Sei un idiota, noi ti vogliamo tutti..." Michael abbassò solo in quel momento lo sguardo sulle mani di Luke e vide la rosa che si trovava lì. Spalancò gli occhi e poi osservò bene come era vestito il ragazzo di fronte a sé. Anche Luke lo fece e nei suoi occhi si vide la chiara rivelazione. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma Michael lo precedette.

"Daddy?" Chiese il ragazzo leggermente scioccato. Luke si allontanò da lui, facendo cadere il fiore dalle sue mani, si girò e scappò. Si, scappò!  
Scappò lontano, scappò fino ad arrivare a casa sua, scappò come un codardo. Entrò in casa con le lacrime agli occhi e si chiuse a chiave in stanza.

Non ci credeva che Michael fosse quel ragazzo. Il ragazzo dei suoi sogni e che lui aveva bramato per mesi. Non ci credeva che lui fosse il ragazzo con cui si era scambiato tutte quelle parole sporche. Non ci credeva che si era masturbato parlando con Michael. Non ci credeva che alla fine i due ragazzi che più amava erano la stessa persona. Era tutto incredibile.

Si rese poi conto dell'errore enorme che aveva fatto e subito si alzò dal suo letto. La sua vita in quel periodo era proprio orrenda e tutto stava andando male, faceva scelte di merda e poi ne pagava le conseguenze. Cristo che coglione che era stato. Poteva baciarlo e non scappare via. Invece si era girato e gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

Corse fuori casa e prese la macchina per fare prima, arrivò davanti al locale ma di Michael non c'era più traccia, la rosa però era rimasta a terra, distrutta e calpestata in mille pezzi. Gli aveva fatto ancora una volta del male e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Gli venne da piangere e corse a casa di Calum ed Ashton per chiedere aiuto.  
I due inizialmente lo accolsero sorridenti ma una volta sentita la storia i sorrisi di entrambi caddero ed Ashton gli disse chiaramente di essere stato una testa di cazzo e, questa volta, se la sarebbe dovuta cavare da solo perché non c'era alcun Ashton o Calum che gli avrebbero dato una mano. Lo sbaglio lo aveva fatto lui e lui doveva sistemare le cose.

Luke gli diede ragione e lasciò la loro casa, mentre era in macchina andò su quell'app, il profilo di Michael – Dio gli faceva ancora strano dirsi quelle parole da solo – era stato eliminato, si lasciò andare in un insulto rivolto a sé stesso. Chiamò Michael al cellulare ma il suo contatto era stato bloccato in tronco dal ragazzo maggiore.

Luke cominciò a sbattere le mani con forza contro allo sterzo, guidando fino a casa di Michael. Non c'era la sua macchina, probabilmente era ancora fuori, se non nell'appartamento di Calum ed Ashton – e non sarebbe tornato lì, se si fosse trovato in quella casa sarebbe finito a discutere davanti agli amici ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare –. Non l'avrebbe cercato per adesso e di certo lui in quel momento era così incazzato da non volerne sapere nulla di Luke.

Così decise di tornare a casa sua e di architettare un piano vero e proprio. Doveva almeno dirgli quello che provava e scusarsi, doveva tentare, per loro due.

****

Il piano che aveva progettato sarebbe iniziato il giorno seguente alle prove. Aveva saltato più di un giorno di lavoro ed avrebbe anche dovuto sorbirsi la furia del manager – la cosa non lo spaventava più di tanto sapendo che avrebbe rivisto Michael –.

Presentatosi allo studio di registrazione si vide spuntare davanti proprio chi pensava, gli venne fatta una ramanzina ma poi il loro manager lo abbracciò con forza, stringendolo a sé perché si era solo preoccupato per giorni.

"Perdonami, te lo giuro che non lo farò mai più. Ti prego dimmi che lo sbaglio che ho fatto non ha influito sulla band." Il manager rise e gli mostrò gli ascolti della settimana e qualche messaggio ricevuto di recente. Era incredibile.

"Da quando la gente ha scoperto che nella band c'è un membro della comunità LGBT, il web è esploso. Potresti diventare una delle nuove icone gay Luke! Adesso potrai vivere tranquillo e senza nascondere niente a nessuno, ok? Voglio che tu ti senta libero, sapendo di questo impatto almeno aiuterai Calum ed Ashton ad uscire allo scoperto, hai fatto del bene e neanche lo sapevi!" A quelle parole Luke sorrise ma in cuor suo sapeva di aver fatto del bene a tutti tranne che alla persona che lui più amava. Il suo Michael ne era rimasto colpito negativamente, lui aveva fatto una grandissima cagata e voleva fare di tutto per rimediare. Così si scusò con l'uomo ed andò nella sala. C'erano solo Ashton e Calum. Entrambi rivolsero un sorriso triste a Luke che si sedette accanto a loro e sospirò leggermente.

La giornata alla fine passò, riuscì anche a buttare giù qualche parola. Non era una canzone che avrebbe voluto inserire nel prossimo album ma erano parole d'amore dirette a Michael, cercò di esprimere così suoi sentimenti, era l'unica cosa che poteva fare per il momento. Magari avrebbe usato proprio quelle per ricevere il suo perdono.

Finita la giornata Ashton lo avvicinò a sé e gli augurò buona fortuna, Luke aveva anche trovato il tempo di chiedergli consiglio sul suo piano visto che si era spostato a quella sera.  
Tornato a casa provò ancora una volta a chiamare Michael, niente di niente. Così decise di mettere in atto quello che aveva in mente per la "riconquista del cuore spezzato", così l'aveva chiamato con i due amici.

****

Una volta arrivata la sera, Luke si vestì bene e decise di uscire il prima possibile di casa per non rischiare che Michael lasciasse la sua.

Giunto lì vide le luci accese e la macchina davanti a casa, esultò internamente perché voleva dire che lui c'era. Sapeva che non avrebbe avuto senso suonare al campanello perché non gli avrebbe aperto ma aveva qualche altra idea in mente.  
Nella stesura del piano aveva pensato a dei modi romantici di richiamare l'attenzione di Michael e quello più cliché che gli venne in mente era stato votato dal resto dei componenti della band.   
Così si avvicinò alla sua finestra, in quel momento la luce della camera era accesa, e prese un sasso dal giardino, lanciandolo verso il vetro e colpendolo in pieno.

Dal canto suo, Michael, era in stanza che stava componendo della musica. Quelle settimane erano state orribili per lui, gli era strato spezzato il cuore due volte dalla stessa persona e non voleva saperne di lui per un poco. Era tutto uno schifo, ci avrebbe parlato solo per motivi lavorativi anche se avrebbe fatto davvero male. Si ripeteva da tutta la giornata che non doveva pensare assolutamente a lui, eppure il ragazzo era sempre dentro la sua testa così come tutte le cose che si erano detti durante la loro "relazione" virtuale. Ripensava anche a quella videochiamata e si malediceva, era stato uno stupido. In cuor suo sapeva perché non aveva risposto ai messaggi in chat, ma quando ricevette quel chiaro e palese rifiuto al loro incontro - perché non sapeva come altro chiamare la fa fuga del minore - capì che magari non era solo stato lo scandalo ad impedire a Luke di toccare il cellulare e rispondere.

Mentre pensava a queste cose scriveva delle parole per una nuova canzone. Si fermò solo quando sentì un rumore strano provenire dalla finestra. Si girò ma non vide nulla. Alzò le spalle e tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua chitarra, pensando che fosse stata solo la stanchezza.

Luke, ancora nel giardino, prese un altro sasso poco più grande e lo lanciò contro il vetro, sperava di non rompere nulla perché non solo gli aveva ferito i sentimenti ma avrebbe anche dovuto pagargli i danni.

Questa volta Michael lo sentì ed alzò le sopracciglia, non potevano essere allucinazioni. Posò la chitarra sul letto e mentre si girava verso la finestra vide un sasso atterrare contro di essa. Spalancò gli occhi e corse ad aprire le ante, scansando all'ultimo momento una pietra. Sotto vide niente meno che Luke Hemmings.

"Ma che cazzo stai facendo?! Hai qualche problema per caso?" Gli chiese urlandogli contro incazzato, prendendo il sasso che l'aveva mancato per poco e lanciandolo al ragazzo più piccolo, mancandolo di proposito, aveva una buona mira.

"Vattene via, non ti voglio vedere. Mi fai schifo." Quelle parole fecero male a Luke ma le ignorò, l'altro ragazzo aveva ragione ad essere arrabbiato con lui.

"Sono venuto a parlarti Michael, ho bisogno di dirti come mi sento!" Gli disse in risposta con la voce un poco più alta.

"Non me ne fotte un cazzo Luke, per me non esisti più e non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con te." A Michael stava per venire da piangere, ma continuò a parlare.

"Tu non hai capito un cazzo di me Hemmings. Hai avuto la capacità di fare quello che nessuno ha mai fatto, mi hai spezzato il cuore due volte consecutive e Cristo io pensavo a te interessasse per davvero qualcosa di me. Sono stato una testa di cazzo e tu lo sei stato il doppio. Vaffanculo."

"Michael ti giuro sulla mia vita che non ho mai voluto farti soffrire, non sapevo che fossi tu quel ragazzo ma ti giuro che tutto quello che ci siamo detti lo pensavo veramente. Io..." Luke si fermò un attimo, prendendo dalla tasca il foglio che quella mattina aveva usato per scrivere quelle parole e lo aprì, gliele voleva recitare.

"Ah certo, un foglietto, non hai neanche la voglia di imparare a memoria un discorso strappa lacrime che hai scritto per me? Scommetto che ti ha anche aiutato Ashton!" Michael sputò quelle parole, pronto a richiudergli la finestra in faccia quando Luke posò il foglio in tasca.

"Io ti amo Michael, amo te ed amo il ragazzo perfetto che sei e che ho conosciuto anche in chat! Amo come durante le prove cerchi sempre di dare il meglio ed amo come cerchi di apparire duro davanti a tutti ma poi mi confessi le tue insicurezze. Amo il modo in cui mi sfidi durante i concerti con la tua chitarra e come mi guardi consapevole che vincerai sempre tu. E poi, Michael, amo il ragazzo sfacciato della chat che mi dice chiaramente tutte le porcherie che vorrebbe farmi ma poi diventa timido e chiede le coccole come un gattino indifeso. Dio se amo tutte le foto e video che mi mandavi, sono tutte salvate nel mio cellulare. Cazzo quanti pensieri e sogni impuri che ho fatto su di te! Quando l'ho scoperto ho reagito nel modo più sbagliato. Ti avrei dovuto prendere e baciare lì su due piedi. Ti giuro che non volevo fare in quel modo. Sono stato una testa di cazzo ed ora probabilmente tutto il tuo vicinato lo saprà perché io sto urlando!" Disse poi aprendo le braccia e guardandolo sorridendo.

"Michael Gordon Clifford, io ti amo cazzo. Ti amo più della mia stessa vita e non posso crederci che sia tu la mia anima gemella. Ti ho amato per così tanto ed adesso ti amo ancora di più, ti supplico amarmi come ti amo io. Se non lo farai non lascerò perdere. Ti conquisterò! Adesso ti prego, fammi salire Michael!" Continuò la frase, guardandolo sorridendo.

La finestra del vicino di casa di Michael si spalancò ed uscì un uomo burbero sulla cinquantina che gli urlò contro.

"Non mi interessa se lo ami o meno ma dovete chiudere la bocca perché state dando fastidio, se non volete che scenda con il mio fucile a farvi stare zitti io!" Detto questo serrò la finestra e Luke si girò verso Michael che stava guardando la scena con espressione scioccata, non ci credeva che si era fatto minacciare così da uno sconosciuto e che gli aveva anche confessato il suo amore ai quattro venti.

"Sei una testa di cazzo, Luke! Non pensare che ti faccia entrare comunque. Mi hai spezzato il cuore ok? Mi sono innamorato di te e del tuo alter ego e poi tu mi hai gettato via come se nulla fosse. Ti ho aperto il cuore, ed altro, e tu hai fatto questo. Mi dici di amarmi ma come faccio a sapere che non sia una bugia? Cosa farai per provarlo?" Michael gli chiese, le lacrime che adesso stavano scendendo dagli occhi ed il cuore batteva a mille. Aveva anche abbassato la voce ma nella sua testa tutto urlava. Si asciugò le lacrime velocemente. Amava follemente Luke e non gli importava che ci fosse lui dietro quell'app, ma gli aveva spezzato il cuore e voleva che facesse qualcosa per dimostrare che potesse fidarsi. Le parole che gli aveva detto erano solo parole, come poteva sapere lui che quelle non fossero solo stupide scuse?

Quando vide il biondo nel giardino in silenziò capì che aveva fallito, stava per chiudere la finestra per la seconda volta quando notò che stesse prendendo la rincorsa. Spalancò gli occhi, che diamine di intenzioni aveva.

Luke non aveva pensato a questa parte del piano, doveva improvvisare, quindi aveva deciso che si sarebbe arrampicato fino a raggiungere la sua camera, si ricordava di quello che il ragazzo gli disse quella volta in chat, di come per lui sarebbe stata una cosa così romantica.

"Se non mi vuoi far salire da te con le buone allora userò il metodo Hemmings. Non immagini quanto io ti ami Michael!" Gli disse con il sorriso più grande al mondo, non si arrendeva facilmente.

Si arrampicò letteralmente al tubo della grondaia, non sapeva se avrebbe funzionato senza che lui si rompesse qualcosa ma doveva provare per il suo amore. Raggiunse il balconcino al piano sotto la finestra di Michael senza nessun intoppo.

"Michael Clifford, io ti amo e nulla mi impedirà di venire da te ora." Glielo disse per la millesima volta, non riusciva a smettere. L'aveva detto una volta ed ora si era attivato come un disco rotto. Michael dal canto suo era pietrificato e spaventato a morte. Vide Luke arrampicarsi ancora al tubo e raggiungere così la finestra, si riattivò solo quando fu appeso lì, correndo ad aiutarlo. Lo fece entrare in camera e la prima cosa che fece fu spingerlo per le spalle verso l'interno della camera, non era una cosa dolce o data dalla preoccupazione, lui era incazzato nero.

"Tu sei un coglione, ti saresti potuto fare male! Saresti potuto cadere e romperti qualcosa!" Ma Luke non gli diede il tempo di fargli altre ramanzine perché la sua bocca fu contro quella di Michael. Lo baciò con tutto l'amore che aveva in corpo, assaporando le sue labbra rosse ed invitanti.

Quando si staccò, il ragazzo maggiore aveva gli occhi spalancati ed il respiro corto.

"Michael dimmi che mi ami e non ti lascerò mai più in vita mia." Gli disse quasi con disperazione, l'altro ragazzo rimase un attimo fermo e poi lo guardò ancora arrabbiato. Sollevò la mano in aria e gli tirò uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Il biondo pensò di esserselo meritato.

"Sei un deficiente, un cretino. Non ci credo che hai appena rischiato di morire per me!" Gli disse dandogli un'altra spinta, non stava facendo del male a Luke che ancora gli sorrideva come uno scemo. Eppure quell'idea gli era sembrata romantica, in quel momento si era solo spaventato a morte - anche se in cuor suo sapeva ancora che fosse romantico. Stava solo cercando di sfogare la rabbia che aveva dentro e se la prendeva così con Luke. In realtà voleva baciarlo più che mai -.

"Tu sei un coglione Luke, sei un grandissimo coglione. Ti amo da impazzire, Luke Hemmings!" Disse il più basso, se l'era lasciato scappare dalla bocca. Il sorriso vittorioso del diretto interessato lo fece incazzare ancora di più così gli diede un'altra spinta fino a farlo andare contro la porta della camera.

A quel punto gli prese il viso e lo baciò con passione, in modo sporco, aprendo la bocca e facendo scontrare i loro denti gli uni contro gli altri. Staccatosi venne bloccato nell'abbraccio di Luke che non voleva più farsi riempire di pugni dal ragazzo maggiore. Michael stranamente si calmò.

"Io ti amo Luke, sei stato un idiota. Non farmi mai più del male ti prego." Ripetendogli ancora quegli insulti prima di scoppiare a piangere contro al suo petto.

Si aggrappò alla maglietta del ragazzo minore come se non ci fosse altro scampo da tutto quello, per poi alzare gli occhi su di lui e prendere il suo viso tra le mani per baciarlo con amore. Lo baciò per tutti quei baci che non gli aveva mai dato in tutto quel tempo ma che aveva desiderato con tutto il cuore, lo baciò per l'amore che provava per lui. Lo baciò come se non ci fosse un domani.

Luke lo prese in braccio, stringendolo a sé mentre camminava verso il letto di Michael. Spostò la chitarra con una mano, adagiandola al suo supporto accanto al letto e poi posò il corpo del ragazzo sul materasso.

"Ti amo Michael, ti prego fai l'amore con me. Permettimi di rimediare a tutto." E lui annuì, prendendo ancora una volta il viso di Luke tra le sue mani e baciandolo.

Quello che avvenne dopo fu un intreccio di lingue e gemiti smorzati. Luke si affrettò a togliersi la maglietta, lanciandola da qualche parte nella stanza e ripetendo al ragazzo di amarlo.

Poi portò le mani all'orlo della maglietta dell'altro e gliela sfilò, ammirando quel corpo che molteplici volte aveva visto dal vivo con il gruppo ed in foto in situazioni più intime. Si morse il labbro e si avvicinò ai pantaloni della tuta del ragazzo prima che venisse fermato proprio da lui.

"Aspetta! Cosa siamo noi Luke?" Gli chiese, mordendosi il labbro, la sua parte insicura stava riaffiorando, e cominciando a giocare in modo nervoso con i lacci della tuta che l'altro ancora teneva tra le dita.

"Michael, vorresti essere il mio ragazzo?" Finalmente glielo chiese dopo svariati secondi di silenzio. Erano le parole più belle che avesse mai pronunciato. Ma fu la risposta che lo rese felice. Il più felice al mondo.

"Si. Si, voglio essere il tuo ragazzo. Facciamo l'amore adesso." Gli disse prima di essere lui stesso a sfilarsi la tuta, rimanendo solo con un paio di mutandine addosso. Erano quelle del loro primo incontro in chat. Il viso di Michael divenne rosso fuoco, facendo sorridere l'altro ragazzo.

"Sei perfetto, ti voglio fare mio. Però prima fatti ammirare da me." Gli disse e si sfilò i jeans ed i boxer contemporaneamente. Michael rimase ad osservarlo con le pupille che si dilatavano dal piacere, voleva essere scopato e subito. Ma acconsentì alla sua richiesta.

Da lì diventò tutto più sporco. Scese dal letto sotto lo sguardo predatorio di Luke e lo fece distendere sul materasso. Poi gli diede le spalle e si sfilò le mutandine, piegandosi per bene in avanti e lasciando che lui vedesse tutto quello che aveva da offrirgli. Era davvero pallido e la sua pelle sembrava elisir degli dei per il suo amante, lo voleva assaggiare e marchiare.  
Il membro di Luke, già semi eccitato, gli divenne totalmente duro, facendo quasi impazzire il ragazzo più grande.

"Dio mio te lo voglio succhiare." Disse Michael, il suo ragazzo gli fece un cenno con le mani come ad invitarlo e gli sorrise. Gli fu addosso in un attimo, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lui. Prese il suo membro con una sola mano, cominciando a muovere il polso su e giù lentamente.

"Sei così grosso Daddy, ti voglio dentro di me." Gli disse con finta innocenza, guardandolo negli occhi. Era la prima volta che pronunciava quelle parole e l'erezione di Luke si fece sentire molto interessata. Questo portò una mano tra i suoi capelli morbidi e strinse la presa lentamente, lasciandosi andare contro al cuscino.

"Babyboy, ti prego. Prendimi in bocca adesso." Michael lo accontentò con piacere, portando le sue labbra attorno alla punta rossa del membro di Luke. Cominciò con delle leccate svelte e piccole, bagnandolo con la saliva. In seguito prese la sua punta per intero dentro la bocca, succhiandola lentamente.  
In tutto questo aveva gli occhi incatenati a quelli blu del compagno che aveva iniziato a stringere con forza i suoi capelli biondi pur di non gemere il suo nome come un disperato.

"Dio mio come ti sta bene il biondo. Ti fa sembrare più piccolo e mi eccita da morire." Gli disse per poi doversi fermare a gemere perché il ragazzo maggiore aveva preso la sua erezione completamente dentro la bocca. Lo stava succhiando come un esperto, toccandolo nei punti giusti, sembrava quasi non fosse la prima volta che lo facesse su di lui.

Luke era davvero vicino al venire, gli stava per dire di esserci quando il ragazzo maggiore si spostò e si leccò le labbra, sorridendo quasi da stronzo.

"Voglio che mi scopi, Daddy, ti voglio sentire dentro di me. Ti amo." Gli disse con tanta innocenza. Si alzò da quella posizione e si sedette sul bacino del ragazzo.

"Dannazione come sei bello, ti amo così tanto." Gli disse in un momento di tenerezza prima di accarezzargli le cosce e la pancia, raggiungendo il suo fondoschiena che strinse con forza, ridendo quando l'altro sussultò. Questo gli lasciò uno schiaffo sul petto e poi si avvicinò al comodino aprendo l'ultimo cassetto, prendendo da dentro di esso un preservativo. Luke però lo bloccò ed arrossì.

"Sono pulito, mi fido di te e voglio sentirti. Ti prego facciamolo senza." Michael gli sorrise e disse di sì prima di chiudere il cassetto e tornare a guardare il suo fidanzato. Posò una mano sul suo petto e poi si sollevò, prendendo la sua erezione ed indirizzandola contro alla propria intimità. Luke lo voleva preparare ma Michael era troppo impaziente.

Così dopo un piccolo lamento di dolore a causa dell'istruzione, si unirono finalmente. Gemettero i loro nomi all'unisono, Luke afferrò i suoi fianchi e lo aiutò a muoversi piano sul suo bacino per farlo abituare.

Gli accarezzò la pelle dolcemente e gli sorrise, soprattutto dopo che gemette il suo nome in quel modo così sporco. Gli posò una mano su una natica e gli diede uno schiaffo contro di essa, ridacchiando alla reazione dell'altro – sembrava quasi offeso con quell'espressione scioccata ma le guance rosso fuoco facevano intendere ben altro –.

"Maledetto, sai quali tasti premere e li vuoi premere tutti ora?" Disse Michael a denti stretti, graffiando il petto all'uomo sotto di sé. Quest'ultimo gemette il suo nome e scosse la testa, alzando il bacino ed incontrando le sue spinte.

I movimenti aumentarono, i gemiti divennero più forti ed il calore nella stanza saliva.  
Gli bastò poco ai due amanti per venire. Accadde tutto in un attimo, Luke lo afferrò quasi a sangue dalle cosce e venne dentro di lui con un gemito che fece eco nella camera. Michael invece, senza neanche essersi toccato, sporcò il petto di entrambi con un urlo di piacere acuto, graffiando il petto del suo amore.

Cercarono di recuperare il fiato. Michael scese da Luke e si distese al suo fianco, posando la testa contro al suo petto e respirando con affanno. Gli prese la mano ed intrecciò le loro dita assieme, guardandolo e sorridendogli dolcemente.

"Ti amo ldaddyh."

"Ti amo bbyboyg."

Una volta dette queste parole si diedero un bacio, finalmente erano felici. Quando l'amore è vero non c'è litigio che tenga, un cuore spezzato può sempre essere rammendato da chi ti ama.

*BONUS*

Si erano addormentati sul letto di Michael, abbracciati e stretti l'uno a l'altro. Fu Luke il primo a svegliarsi. Aveva la mano sepolta nei capelli del suo ragazzo e le gambe intrecciate alle sue. Erano coperti e sfortunatamente non poteva ammirare il bellissimo fondoschiena di Michael, ma era meglio così perché faceva freddo. Vedendo che tutto andava bene tornò a chiudere gli occhi finché non sentì una voce provenire da dietro alla porta.

"Cal non possiamo entrare così senza preavviso, sfondando la porta!"

"Amore mio, si che possiamo. Non si fanno sentire entrambi da ore e per quanto ne sappiamo Michael potrebbe già aver accoltellato Luke!"

"Piccolo non dire cazzate, saranno finiti a scopare."

"Non mi interessa, io entro."

Furono proprio queste le parole che Luke sentì prima che la loro porta venisse spalancata e la testa dei loro due migliori amici spuntò dalla porta.

"Te l'avevo detto che stavano scopando, Ashton." Il più grande alzò gli occhi al cielo, dato che era lui che l'aveva detto, ma poi sorrise a Luke che non sapeva come reagire, sbattendo gli occhi velocemente e rimanendo un attimo pietrificato. Poi si curò di stringere il corpo di Michael al suo e fare segno ai due piccioncini di fare silenzio, l'avrebbero svegliato.

"Cristo che schifo, non mi toglierò mai più quest'immagine dalla testa Ash, là sotto sono successe cose peccaminose!" Non riuscì a lamentarsi oltre, venne portato fuori dalla camera con un leggero 'perdonami' sussurrato dal fidanzato. La porta venne richiusa e a lui scappò una risata felice.

Michael si svegliò e lo guardò con occhi stanchi, mugolando un "che succede?". Luke scosse la testa e gli baciò i capelli intimandolo di tornare a dormire.

Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene, no?


	20. Epilogo

La mattina dopo la loro nottata d'amore, Luke si svegliò per via di alcuni raggi di sole che gli colpivano il viso. Si mise su un fianco e sorrise alla vista del ragazzo, il suo ragazzo, che ancora dormiva beato.  
Si prese qualche minuto per osservare il suo viso dormiente prima di prendere il cellulare dal comodino e controllare le notifiche. Ne vide un paio da Ashton e Calum, che si congratulavano con loro due e gli dicevano chiaramente che avrebbero voluto dimenticare la scena vista la notte prima quando erano entrati in casa per assicurarsi che stessero bene.  
Luke arrossì a questo messaggio ma scosse la testa e sorrise sapendo come erano fatti i suoi amici.  
Posò l'oggetto quando sentì alcuni movimenti al suo fianco. Sorrise e guardo il ragazzo più grande aprire gli occhi assonnati. Non si trattenne dall'accarezzargli il viso e baciargli le labbra.

"Buongiorno mio bellissimo gattino." Furono le prime parole che gli rivolse, Michael sorrise e si andò a stringere contro il suo petto nudo.

"Ho sognato che mi chiedevi di sposarti."

"Non pensi sia ancora un po' presto per quello?" Lo interruppe Luke, ridendo, ma si fermò quando una mano gli si poggiò dolcemente sulla bocca.

"Non ho finito. Ho sognato che mi chiedevi di sposarti durante un concerto. L'ultima data di un nostro tour. Tu avevi i capelli più lunghi e più ricci ed io avevo i capelli biondi. Finita la nostra ultima canzone ti mettevi in ginocchio davanti a me e mi chiedevi di sposarti. Sono scoppiato a piangere nel sogno e ti ho detto di sì." Concluse Michael mentre lo guardava negli occhi, sorridendo.

"Beh, si può fare. Magari un giorno, alla fine di un nostro tour, ti ritroverai con un anello di fidanzamento al dito."

"Se mi dici così ci penserò per ogni tour che faremo ad ogni ultima data finché non mi farai la proposta." Disse Michael ridendo.

"Per ora non ci pensare, pensa al fatto che finalmente ci siamo trovati ed io sono qui per te e tu sei qui per me. Sono innamorato di te Michael, non ho intenzione di negarlo e voglio passare davvero il resto della mia vita al tuo fianco."

"Oh Dio, non starai per farmi la proposta adesso, vero?" Chiese scherzando per poi mettersi a sedere sul letto. Si stropicciò gli occhi e poi si alzò per andare a prendere la maglietta di Luke.

"Posso dirti che ancora non sono pronto a sposarti, ma se ti alzi dal letto ti prometto che ti preparerò la colazione e che ti amerò come ti meriti per il tempo che ci resta sulla terra." Con queste parole Michael allungò una mano verso di lui. Luke si alzò dal letto e gli andò incontro, afferrando la sua mano e baciando le sue dita.

"Con te voglio starci per sempre."

CINQUE ANNI DOPO

Luke era inginocchiato a terra, una scatolina di velluto aperta tra le mani ed il suo fidanzato nel pieno di un pianto di gioia di fronte a sé. La sua chitarra riposta al suo fianco e quella di Michael poggiata contro la sua schiena.  
Il biondo aveva pensato bene a quello che stava facendo. Avevano fatto un tour un paio di anni prima e durante l'ultimo concerto Michael non smetteva di guardarlo, di sperare.  
Il mondo aveva scoperto di loro una settimana dopo che si misero assieme, erano stati costretti a fare un annuncio anche se a loro non dispiaceva proprio. Erano stati accettati da tutti i fan, spronando anche Calum ed Ashton ad uscire alla luce. L'annuncio della seconda coppia non stupì nessuno, tanto che alcune fan - quando li incontravano per strada - gli comunicavano che già lo sapevano da tempo ma che buona parte del fandom non voleva fargli pressioni. Erano palesi loro due.  
Il giorno in cui il tour finì, Luke non chiese a Michael di sposarlo e fu così che ebbero la loro prima grande lite dopo due anni di relazione. Entrambi, dopo aver detto parole che non volevano pronunciare, si erano calmati ed avevano deciso di fare pace e che effettivamente era ancora presto per pensare ad un matrimonio.  
Michael aveva smesso di sperare in una proposta perché Luke non ne parlava mai, ma gli andava bene, lo amava in qualsiasi modo e non gli interessava se gli avesse messo un anello al dito o meno.  
Per questo, quando finirono la loro ultima canzone dell'ultima tappa del loro tour, Luke fece allontanare Calum ed Ashton e, dopo aver richiamato l'attenzione di tutti si era inginocchiato davanti al suo fidanzato.  
Si erano semplicemente guardati negli occhi, non avevano bisogno di parole.  
Michael aveva subito detto si, quasi non gli aveva lasciato il tempo di potersi rialzare che si era gettato tra le sue braccia, baciandolo con passione. Si era fatto mettere, con mano tremante, l'anello al dito ed aveva baciato ancora una volta il suo Luke mentre la folla li acclamava. Si erano uniti anche i loro compagni di band - tornati sul palco - al loro abbraccio. Era il giorno più bello della loro vita.

Ed è così, che dopo molte strane coincidenze che i due amati si erano trovati ed innamorati. Se credete nel "vissero per sempre felici e contenti" allora saprete che, per il resto della loro vita, quelle parole li avrebbero accompagnati nel loro eterno amore.


End file.
